Decisión tras decisión
by Nny91
Summary: Bueno, es mi primer fic, ni siquiera lo he terminado en borrador, así que no se desesperen si me tardo en actualizarlo, ya tengo la idea clara pero plasmarla es difícil T-T. Es una historia llena de drama (como mi vida) y espero que no me ataquen. Los reviews no me preocupan mucho, incluso con uno lo seguiré XD pero por favor que no sean solo insultos :( o me deprimirán
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D**

**Como todos suponen, los Titanes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, habría seguido la serie, en lugar de estar escribiendo aquí ¬¬ (no es cierto :D me agrada también esta idea)**

**No sé si sea del agrado de todos, pero tal vez les pase como a mi con algunos fics (o películas) en un principio me quejo y al siguiente me encanta XD**

Era una tarde lluviosa, Chico Bestia miraba a través del gran ventanal de la estancia de la torre, fastidiado de su suerte, pues no le había quedado de otra. La lluvia era copiosa y llevaba toda la mañana y el día igual y no había la esperanza de que eso cambiase y, para el mayor de los colmos, tampoco había electricidad en la Torre, esto sumado a que Cyborg había ido a la Torre de los Titanes Este, arruinó por completo su sábado.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que derrotaron a Cerebro y desde su viaje a Tokio y eso había quedado unos años atrás, ahora él tenía poco menos de 20 años, era ahora más alto y un poco más musculoso. De repente se tumbó aburrido en el sofá, que aun conservaban en el mismo lugar y se quedó dormido.

Un par de horas después entraron Robin y Starfire, despertaron al metamorfo con su ruidosa plática, sin percatarse de que él estaba ahí, se sentaron a la mesa y dejaron eso de lado, comenzaron a besarse, era algo común ahora que ellos eran novios oficiales desde hacía no más de cuatro años. A Chico Bestia le pareció un tanto extraño que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que no había luz en la torre y decidió preguntarle a Robin por qué no había hecho nada por arreglarla.

Se levantó, abrió los ojos y a boca tanto como pudo y rápidamente volvió a tirarse en el sofá, pues lo que había visto había sido demasiado para él, aun cuando ellos eran novios, el que sus besos fueran tan profundos y hayan comenzado a acariciarse de otras formas era lo que lo había incomodado. Y es que ya no estaban sólo besándose. Pero no podía quedarse ahí por si es que ellos tenían pensado llegar a otro lado.

_CB: Ammm, ¿Chicos? ¿No deberían asegurarse primero de que están solos? – _dijo tímidamente pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan, sin levantarse para no ver algo más

_St y Rb: ¡AHHHH! ¿Chico Bestia, qué haces aquí? – _gritaron al mismo tiempo

_CB: Jajaja. Es gracioso que pregunten eso porque ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡yo vivo aquí! – _dijo sarcástico

_Rb: ¿Y por qué no saliste como todos los demás?_

_CB: ¡Claro Robin, me encanta salir cuando el cielo se está cayendo a pedazos! – _esa pregunta le había molestado demasiado, por lo obvio

_St: ¿Eso es cierto Chico Bestia?_

_CB: No Star – _dijo suspirando – _y… ¿no planean arreglar las luces? – _dijo tratando de no seguir con la pelea

_Rb: A decir verdad, no me había dado cuenta de eso_ – dijo mientras se rascaba ligeramente la nuca – _además, no es tan tarde_

_CB: Claro…_

_St: ¿Alguien sabe a dónde ha ido Raven?_

_CB: No – _dijo bastante molesto al escuchar ese nombre – _debe estar con Jason – _continuo con una voz que expresaba cuan celoso se sentía

Era obvio para todos lo que Chico Bestia sentía por Raven, menos para ella, lo cual era extraño, debido a sus poderes. Hacía poco más de dos años que ella comenzó una relación con Jason Todd, cosa que en un principio Robin no aceptaba pero que termino accediendo en cuanto él dejó su vida como ladrón por Raven.

_St: Es bastante triste que las cosas hayan cambiado de esta manera amigos – _Chico Bestia y Robin la miraron un tanto extrañados – _quiero decir que nuestros amigos se han distanciado, tal vez todo será como esa vez que viajé en el tiempo con Warp_

_Rb: Eso no nos va a pasar Star_

_CB: Claro, porque no planeo quedarme calvo_

_Rb: Además el hecho de que sigamos viviendo juntos en la torre es un buen indicio de que las cosas ya cambiaron y no será lo mismo que esa vez_

_St: ¿Me lo prometen?_

_CB y Rb: Claro_

_St: Oh amigos, eso me hace muy feliz, tal vez debería preparar algo especial para la cena de esta noche_

_CB: Sabes qué Star, yo creo que una cena romántica sería mucho mejor – _dijo con un tono burlón, Robin se arrepentiría de haberle cambiado junto con Cyborg su shampoo por salsa de BBQ – _y eso es para dos, así que yo mejor me voy_

_St: ¡Qué maravillosa idea Chico Bestia! – _decía la chica mientras Robin temblaba

Mientras, en un pequeño pero confortable departamento, se encontraba Raven, recargada ligeramente sobre Jason, veían un maratón de cine de arte, que era el único género que les gustaba en común. Ella no había cambiado mucho, había dejado crecer solo un poco su cabello, ahora le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros, vestía de civil, con unos jeans azules y una blusa negra sencilla de manga corta y cuello en V.

_JT: Vaya, esta película es la peor de toda la noche, ¿por qué seguimos viéndola?_

_Rv: No lo sé, tú tienes el control remoto_

_JT: Yo creí que tú lo tenías_

_Rv: Estoy algo cansada, tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama_

_JT: Si, aunque no estoy tan cansado como para solo ir a dormir – _dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Raven sonrió de igual manera y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación contigua mientras Jason se quitaba la playera e iba tras ella


	2. Chapter 2

**:D aquí está la 2a parte, quería esperar un poco pero tampoco quiero que se aburran XD, no sé si deba poner el disclaimer aquí así que por si acaso: LOS TITANES NO SON MÍOS T-T (ni tengo esperanza de) pero la historia es mía :D (aunque no sé si alguien más haya pensado en esto en algún otro lado del mundo :/)**

CB caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación, el que no hubiera nadie o nada para hacer le era tolerable, pero recordar cómo había desperdiciado todas sus oportunidades para declararle sus sentimientos a Raven era algo de lo que se lamentaba día con día. Su falta de culpa respecto a la muerte de sus padres la había aceptado hacía no mucho tiempo y algunas otras cosas en su vida ya las había superado pero el dolor de ver a Raven con Jason era algo que no soportaba.

Recordaba ese fatídico día en el que descubrió que por su indecisión no había podido detener la inminente relación nueva entre su amada y aquel insoportable ladrón. Apretaba los ojos y los puños, como si creyera que con eso podía alejar ese recuerdo pero obviamente no podría, así que pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería ir a dormir.

Se acostó en su cama, su habitación no había cambiado mucho, aun cuando no estaba tan desordenada como cuando era más joven, tenía regadas algunas cosas que no siempre tenía oportunidad de recoger por estar en misión o porque simplemente no le daba la gana hacerlo. No podía conciliar el sueño y eso le fastidió, creía que las cosas no podían empeorar aún más.

De repente comenzó a recordar un poco más de ese día…

**Flashback**

Se había levantado temprano ese día, tenía planeadas muchas cosas, entre ellas comprar un buen presente _"para mi futura novia" _pensó, había estado ahorrando desde hacía un par de meses, puesto que lo que había visto para ella era un poco caro para él. Se dirigió a tomar su desayuno para continuar con su nuevo plan y al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Cyborg, quien en ese momento se extrañó de que su verde amigo estuviera ahí en ese horario

_Cy: ¿Bestita? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Aun no es mediodía…_

_CB: Bueno, hoy es el gran día y quería empezarlo bien, ya lo había aplazado bastante – _dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche de soya y sacaba un waffle de la alacena

_Cy: ¿En serio se lo dirás?_

_CB: Claro viejo – _decía mientras comía – _llevo varios meses juntando dinero para comprarle algo y ahora que me alcanza creo que no me falta nada_

_Cy: Bueno, no quisiera ser yo quien te diga esto pero Raven no está en la Torre, dijo que tenían muchas cosas que hacer y que se comunicaría más tarde_

_CB: Genial, eso me da tiempo de comprar su obsequio – _se dirigió a la puerta, casi corriendo

_Cy: No creo que estés entendiendo bien Bestita – _dijo Cyborg, haciendo que Chico Bestia se detuviera de golpe

_CB: ¿De qué hablas? – _dijo algo extrañado y viéndolo de una manera interrogativa

_Cy: Dije que Raven dijo que TENÍAN muchas cosas que hacer_ – Cyborg enfatizó esa palabra e hizo comillas con sus dedos – _salió con alguien_

_CB: ¿No estarás hablando de Star?_

_Cy: No, ella está en su habitación_

_CB: ¿Robin?_

_Cy: No, está entrenando en el gimnasio_

_CB: ¿Abeja?_

_Cy: Ella está en su Torre_

_CB: ¿Kole?_

_Cy: No_

_CB: ¿Jinx? ¿Argent? ¿Pantha?_

_Cy: NO_

_CB: ¿Hot Spot? ¿Aqualad? ¿Speedy?_

_Cy: ¡NO!_

_CB: ¿Más? ¿Menos? ¿Wildebeest?_

_Cy: ¡NO! – _Ya se había desesperado **(N/A: ¿y quién no? Llevaba media hora igual -_-*, solo que no anoté todo XD)** – _salió con un chico, aunque no es la primera vez que sale así, así que supongo que fue con el mismo_

_CB: ¿¡QUÉ!?_

En toda la isla se escuchó ese grito, tanto que Robin y Starfire fueron a ver qué ocurría, en efecto, ambos estaban en la Torre; Robin realmente estaba entrenando y Starfire estaba probándose ropa en su habitación. Llegaron y vieron a Chico Bestia bastante pálido y espantado, su amiga fue la primera en hablar

_St: ¿Qué te sucede Chico Bestia?_

_CB: Es Raven, Star – _dijo con las orejas bajas

Como todos estaban al tanto de los sentimientos del chico verde, no les cayó de sorpresa, menos para Starfire, quien se había vuelto una buena confidente suya, lo que no sabían era lo que Cyborg le acababa de comentar

_St: ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Está bien?_

_CB: Creo que está saliendo con alguien –_ dijo con la voz quebrada, no era para menos

_St: ¿Estás seguro?_

_CB: Bueno…_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vieron tanto a Raven como a un chico alto, de cabello negro, ligeramente rizado y ojos negros, estaban tomados de la mano, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa, nunca la habían visto así, ni siquiera en los días en que Malchior la ilusionó, para finalmente romper su corazón, al igual que sintió Chico Bestia al ver esa escena. Ni siquiera el día en que Terra se convirtió en piedra sintió tal vacío y dolor pero nada se compararía a lo que le harían sentir las siguientes palabras que escuchó

_Rv: Hola chicos – _dijo tranquilamente – _quiero presentarles a Jason, es mí… - _pero no sabía completar la frase, estaba un tanto nerviosa y se notaba por su sonrojo

_JT: Novio – _dijo tranquilamente y con una ligera sonrisa

**Fin de Flashback**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de que de éstos salían gruesas lágrimas, que trató de secar con la manga de su playera, ya no sabía qué hacer, miró su reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada. Tenía algo de sed, así que salió por un vaso de agua, al llegar a la estancia se sirvió una poca y apenas iba a dar el primer sorbo cuando escuchó el timbre, lo cual era raro por diversas razones

**(N/A: creo que son obvias ¿no? ¬¬)**

* * *

**Vaya, nunca pensé que recibiría reviews tan pronto, de hecho creía que a casi nadie (excepto a mí) le gustaría todo este drama XD. Gracias por todo el apoyo a Anazoy23 y a darkraven246601, ahora sé más que nunca que debo terminar esta historia :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D Hola a todos!**

**Decidí subir una actualización ahorita porque, probablemente en el transcurso de la semana y el fin de semana próximo, no actualizaré debido a los exámenes que tengo que presentar T-T deséenme suerte XD y también por que tengo que celebrar el cumpleaños de la persona más importante para mí *-***

**Espero que este capitulo cumpla con sus expectativas, creo yo que si lo hará, no quiero definir parejas pero creo que es obvio como está todo esto, confuso y revuelto XD, espero que alguien me aclare lo de los disclaimers (y por si acaso: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen T-T)**

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Terra, en parte le sorprendió porque él la recordaba solo como esa estudiante de secundaria, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando le dio el comunicador y eso tenía alrededor de cuatro años. Había cambiado bastante, su cuerpo relativamente infantil ahora era el de una mujer, ya tendría unos 19 años; estaba completamente empapada y en su expresión se veía un profundo dolor

_CB: ¿Terra? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Pasa – _aun, a pesar de los años él le tenía un cariño inmenso pero sabía que ya no era amor

Terra no habló, simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió en llanto, lo empapó por completo y no lo soltó por alrededor de una hora, Chico Bestia la condujo a la estancia y le sirvió una taza de té para calmarla. Cuando ella parecía más tranquila se decidió a hacerle algunas preguntas de nuevo.

_CB: ¿Estás más tranquila?_

_Tr: Sí_

_CB: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – _su tono de voz era calmado, no quería que sonara a reclamo, no lo era

_Tr: Comencé a recordar Chico Bestia – _decía con la cabeza baja, su mirada estaba como perdida, parecía que respondía automáticamente – _estoy aquí por ti – _en ese momento lo miró y sonrió ligeramente

Él se puso un tanto nervioso, no sabía que pensar y una duda asaltó su mente de pronto, ella habría recordado todo, eso incluían sus poderes, su integración al equipo, los sentimientos que él le había declarado y las cosas ya no eran igual. Ahora él amaba a otra persona y tenía que decírselo.

_CB: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas?_

_Tr: Creo que todo, por ahorita lo más importante es que aquí tengo una habitación ¿no es así? – _su expresión había cambiado bastante, ya no reflejaba dolor o sufrimiento sino esperanza y alegría

_CB: Sí, nunca la tocamos –_decía con una gran sonrisa – _desde aquel día en que te traje para hacerte recordar… – _hizo una ligera pausa _– un momento – _había recordado algo importante y su expresión era la de alguien que sospecha

_Tr: Estoy un poco cansada Chico Bestia, ¿no sería mejor hablar por la mañana?_

_CB: Primero quiero saber qué fue lo que te pasó, ¿cómo es que lo recordaste todo hasta ahora? – _había algo raro en todo esto y él lo sabía, su instinto le decía que lo mejor era obtener respuestas pronto

_Tr: Por favor, Chico Bestia, son las tres de la mañana – _dijo nerviosamente

_CB: Pero llegaste hace poco, creo que puedes al menos responderme_

_Tr: Lo haré, pero no ahorita – _sonaba desesperaba por evadir el tema

_CB: De acuerdo – _se levantó y le extendió la mano, para que lo siguiera hasta su habitación, la misma en la que años atrás la habían recibido tan calurosamente

A la mañana siguiente Cyborg al fin estaba en la torre, preparando el desayuno para todos, que contenía una enorme y ridícula cantidad de carne, en la mesa se encontraban Starfire y Robin, quienes se habían levantado **(sospechosamente XD)** al mismo tiempo y ahora estaban platicando de lo que tenían pensado hacer durante el día. Chico Bestia no había aparecido aun pero no le tomaron importancia, puesto que era algo temprano y él se levantaba cerca del mediodía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, creyendo que era su mejor amigo Cyborg gritó para saludarlo sin siquiera mirarlo

_Cy: ¡Hey, bestita! Espero que tengas ganas de perder como de costumbre_

Pero al voltearse solo vio a…

…

…

…

…

Raven **(N/A: jajajajaja XP ¿a quién creían que iba a ver?)**, quien acababa de llegar, había estado fuera casi todo el día de ayer y ni siquiera había llegado a dormir, cosa que a nadie le extrañaba. Aunque en parte eso le molestaba a Cyborg, puesto que sabía que su mejor amigo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, no decía nada al respecto, Chico Bestia se lo había prohibido. Para él no había oportunidad y ya se había resignado

_Rv: Primero deberías ver quien está en la puerta – _dijo tranquilamente y se dirigió a prepararse su tan acostumbrado té – _buenos días – _le dijo a Cyborg, porque Star y Robin estaban muy concentrados mirándose y mimándose uno al otro

_Cy: Buenos días – _respondió con una sonrisa, muy opuesta a lo que sentía, él no odiaba a Raven, era como una hermanita para él, pero se sentía mal por Chico Bestia_ - ¿Cómo va todo con Jason?_

_Rv: Bien_

_Cy: Me alegra_

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, para comer sus variados desayunos cuando se abrió nuevamente la puerta y por ella entró Chico Bestia, lucía muy mal, como si no hubiera dormido en días, estaba ojeroso y atontado pero aun así mostró su imborrable sonrisa y los saludó a todos, tratando de no ver a Raven

_CB: Hola chicos, ammm… tengo algo que decirles – _volteó a ver hacia la puerta – _ven_

Nada podría superar la mirada de Cyborg, Robin y Starfire cuando vieron entrar a Terra, usaba un traje parecido al que tenía antes, solo que ahora le quedaba más ceñido, su cabello era ahora más corto pero no mucho y lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, parecía tímida e insegura y los miraba de una manera muy arrepentida. La primera en hablar fue Raven, quien no se había mostrado sorprendida, había mantenido la expresión seria de siempre y su tono de voz fue el que la caracterizaba.

_Rv: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Tr: Ammm… yo sé que no debería estar aquí, después de todo lo que hice – _sonaba arrepentida e incluso comenzó a llorar levemente – _pero estoy muy arrepentida, yo traté de hacer lo necesario al final para que pudiesen perdonarme, realmente lamento todo_

_Rb: Sólo tengo una duda… ¿cómo fue que recordaste todo hasta ahorita?_

_Tr: Bueno… de hecho…_

_CB: Déjala en paz Robin, ella no ha hecho nada malo, lo importante es que ya está de vuelta en casa_

Robin apenas iba a reprenderlo cuando Starfire lo interrumpió

_St: Eso es cierto, estoy muy feliz porque estás de vuelta amiga Terra _

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a darle un abrazo, diciéndole que era bastante obvio que la habían perdonado, estaban felices de tenerla nuevamente en el equipo, excepto Raven, ella era muy susceptible a la traición y aun cuando ya no la odiaba tampoco la consideraba amiga suya, simplemente le sonrió levemente, le dio la bienvenida al equipo y se retiró sin decir más. Chico Bestia había notado esa frialdad y decidió seguirla, quería que ella estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, además de que acercarse a ella le daba una inmensa alegría, incomparable con lo que fuese.

Raven caminó hacia su habitación, cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo. La relación con él había cambiado y debido a su noviazgo no se había percatado de nada. Chico Bestia había sido su confidente después de lo de Tokio, se hablaban mejor, compartían más y eso cambió con Jason, ahora rara vez hablaban y él se había vuelto frío, introvertido y eso la hacía sentir extraña, justo cuando comenzaba a tolerar su manera de ser, cuando comenzaba a aceptarlo, todo se fue de cabeza

_CB: Raven, ¿estás bien?_

_Rv: Claro que sí, sabes que no soy muy efusiva, es todo_

_CB: ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿No estás contenta con que Terra esté aquí? ¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó?_

_Rv: No, es sólo que… _– suspiró – _es difícil aceptar a alguien que te defraudó, me tomará bastante tiempo aceptarla de nuevo pero sé que fue sincera, lo sentí_

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar por el momento, no quería que las cosas fueran igual a la vez anterior; miró a Raven, era la mujer más hermosa para él, amaba todo de ella y ella ni siquiera se percataba de nada, él sabía que era muy fuerte y a la vez tan frágil. Sintió un gran dolor al pensar en que ahora a esto se limitaban sus conversaciones, eran ahora tan cortas, tan insuficientes, tan vanas; de nuevo aquel hueco en su corazón le recordaba que tenía que alejarse de ella, si no, no podría detenerse, quería besarla, abrazarla y no soltarla, pero no podría hacerlo nunca y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa, diferente a todas las suyas, sólo para Raven.

_Rv: Chico Bestia, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo triste_

_CB: ¿Eh? Sí, es solo que estaba pensando, sabes, ya casi nunca hacemos nada juntos. ¿Quieres ver una película o ir a tomar algo?_

_Rv: Mmm… no lo sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer más tarde y, a menos que alguien ataque la ciudad, veré a Jason de nuevo_

_CB: Ohh, ya veo – _dijo muy triste **(N/A: cómo hago sufrir al pobre :(, lo siento CB T-T)** – _bueno, supongo que te veré luego – _se disponía a irse cuando…

_Rv: Pero… tengo algo de tiempo – _dijo sonriendo levemente, no quería que él estuviera triste, era su amigo y en parte lo extrañaba **(N/A: ahora cómo los engaño a ustedes XD)** – _tal vez… una película_

Chico Bestia sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande porque no alcanzaba el espacio en su rostro, tomó la mano de Raven y la llevó casi a rastras a la estancia

**Awww, realmente no me gusta hacer sufrir a Chico Bestia, pero es necesario para la historia (muajajajaja), como dije, espero que haya cumplido las expectativas, si no, manden un review con sugerencias ^^**

**No incluiré Lemon en esta historia, si empiezo con eso tal vez nunca me detenga XD, aunque a veces parezca que si va para ese lado, no terminará de esa forma; así soy yo :D**

**y de nuevo, gracias por los reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que dije que no actualizaría hasta la próxima semana, pero me han pasado tantas cosas que quise alejarme un poco de esa realidad y pensar un poco más en esta, aun cuando eso no es sano :/**

**Además, quiero decir que me honra que hayan personas que crean que lo que escribo es bueno, tal vez no lo mejor que hayan leído o una obra maestra, pero si es bueno :) y espero que este capitulo, aunque es algo corto, les guste ^^**

Todos decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta, en honor a Terra, quien había salido, porque querían demostrarle que lo que pasó antes había quedado en el olvido, que la habían perdonado y que la consideraban parte de la familia. Mientras todos preparaban algunas cosas, Raven y Chico Bestia veían una película, nadie se atrevía a molestarlos, más porque la cara de felicidad que tenía el joven verde era inigualable, estaba sentado tan cerca de ella que parecía que en algún momento iba a abrazarla y realmente se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero algo lo detuvo.

Y es que el comunicador de Raven había comenzado a sonar; después del primer año, Jason demostró que era de fiar y se le había proporcionado la frecuencia del comunicador de los Titanes, excepto el de Chico Bestia, quien no lo había permitido por obvias razones; Raven se levantó, excusándose con su amigo y contestó al llamado. Triste, Chico Bestia quitó la película, se acercó a los demás con las orejas bajas y se sentó al lado de ellos mientras se encorvaba y apoyaba sobre la mesa y cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su rostro

_CB: ¡Awww! Soy tan torpe…_

_St: Chico Bestia, eso no es cierto_

_CB: ¡Claro que sí lo soy! Raven lleva dos años con ese tonto y yo no termino de comprenderlo_

_Cy: Bueno, realmente no soy de esta idea pero ¿has pensado en salir con alguien? Digo, como amigos; eso tal vez te distraiga un poco_

_Rb: No creo que esa sea la solución Cyborg_

_Cy: Bueno, al menos dejaría de pensar en ella un rato_

_St: Yo digo que esa es una idea muy cruel, Cyborg_

_Rb: Sí, deberías ser más maduro en esto_

_Cy: Pero yo solo decía que…_

_Rb: Pues no digas…_

_CB: ¡Chicos! – _Los interrumpió algo molesto –_ Esto es problema mío, descuiden, ahora, si no les molesta, creo que prefiero estar solo un rato – _se levantó y salió de ahí lentamente

_St: ¿No deberíamos hablar con él? – _dijo bastante preocupada, volteando a ver a ambos

_Rb: No, dijo que quería estar solo_

_Cy: Además Star, no creo que sea mucho tiempo, él odia estar solo_

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Chico Bestia estaba sentado en las rocas a la orilla del mar, disfrutaba estar ahí de vez en cuando, más últimamente cuando veía a su adorada Raven irse con Jason. Miraba como las olas, constantes y poderosas, se azotaban con fuerza contra las rocas a sus pies, aun cuando el día estaba nublado, aún no había caído la lluvia y la luz era suficiente para ver su sombra, de pronto otra a su lado apareció, una figura conocida estaba a su lado y una voz sutil y cariñosa le preguntaba qué le sucedía.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Raven entró a la estancia, casi todos los preparativos estaban concluidos, todo era muy colorido, como cualquier fiesta, aún estaban preparando algunas cosas y haciendo espacio, pues lo más probable era que los Titanes Este y los honorarios vinieran. Cyborg, Robin y Starfire estaban serios, distraídos o ensimismados, no sabría definir cuál de las tres, no parecían dispuestos a celebrar

_Rv: Creo que ya está todo ¿o no?_

_St: Sí…_

_Rv: ¿Sucede algo?_

Como si esas hubieran sido las palabras correctas, todos se voltearon a verla y su expresión cambió. Todos sonrieron nerviosamente pero de una manera hasta escalofriante. Raven arqueó una ceja y no le tomó importancia, así que prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer

_Rv: ¿Hay algún problema con que invite a Jason?_

_St y Cy: Ammm… – _se miraron, dudosos de qué podrían decirle

_Rb: Claro que no_

_Rv: De acuerdo – _y salió de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa

_Cy: ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Comprendes lo que acabas de hacer?_

_Rb: Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, Chico Bestia tiene que olvidarla, ella eligió a Jason. La vida no termina ahí_

Cual discurso fúnebre y realista, Cyborg y Starfire escucharon con tristeza, sentían lástima por su amigo y por sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Aceptaron que no se podía hacer nada al respecto y tampoco contrariar lo dicho por su líder. Aun cuando Raven no estaba enterada del amor que le profesaba el miembro más bromista del grupo, ella había encontrado su felicidad en alguien que seguramente no la merecía. Esa era su realidad...

**:D Gracias a todos por leer, si no fue lo que esperaban, lean el próximo, a ver si se compone XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos :D, al fin he vuelto de una larga lista de actividades pendientes que tenía y lo primero que quise hacer en mi nuevo y un tanto corto tiempo libre era actualizar mi fic**

**Sé que ha sido un tanto flojo el capitulo anterior y espero que éste mejore (sólo espero T-T), aquí habrá un cambio un tanto raro pero ya después verán como se desenvuelve todo y fans de BBxRae, no se molesten, todo es parte del Show XD**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen ¬¬ (odio eso)**

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Ya en la noche, todos se encontraban en la fiesta, aun cuando el clima afuera era poco favorable, adentro se respiraba alegría. Algunos bailaban, otros solo conversaban pero unos pocos estaban ausentes, entre ellos Chico Bestia y la chica para la cual era la fiesta. En el sillón, se encontraban Raven y Jason, conversando un poco, aunque no se veían muy alegres

_Rv: ¿Qué sentido tiene esta fiesta si la festejada no está?_

_JT: No lo sé, tal vez encontró algo mejor que hacer_

_St: Amigos – _se acercó Star, con una bandeja llena de… algo_ – coman un bocadillo, esto lo preparé yo misma_

_Rv: Ammm no gracias, descuida, estamos bien – _dijo entre dientes, tratando de ser amable, mientras veía la bandeja y trataba de encontrarle forma a lo que fuera que ahí se movía

_JT: ¿Qué es eso? – _preguntó, ya que no le encontraba forma y tenía una mezcla de color muy curiosa

_St: Es bohjl **(N/A: lo he inventado D:)**, un bocadillo tradicional para las fiestas en mi planeta – _dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Jasón volteó a ver ligeramente a Raven, quien sutilmente le indicó con la mirada que no tomara nada, y al ver a Star le dio las gracias y rechazó sutilmente su ofrecimiento, ella se fue para seguir ofreciendo los bocadillos sin resultados favorables. Al irse, Raven le advirtió que nunca debía comer los platillos tamaranianos, por el bien de su salud física y mental y ambos rieron levemente. Era realmente la primera vez que ella llevaba a su novio a la Torre y estaba feliz por los resultados obtenidos; aun cuando él había sido un ladrón difícil de capturar, había dejado de lado todo eso con tal de estar con ella.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Cerca de las diez de la noche hicieron su aparición los dos titanes faltantes, tomados de la mano, cosa que nadie esperaba y que los sorprendió a todos. Terra estaba muy feliz por la fiesta y de inmediato se acercó a varios titanes para hablar con ellos mientras que Chico Bestia se fue a la mesa de las bebidas por dos, para él y Terra, en ese momento Cyborg aprovechó para hablar con él.

_Cy: Bestita, ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_CB: ¿De qué hablas, Cy? – _dijo fingiendo demencia

_Cy: Sabes de qué te estoy hablando, ¿por qué tenías agarrada a Terra de la mano?_

_CB: Ahhh… pues… decidí seguir tu consejo_

_Cy: ¿¡QUÉ!? – _todos voltearon a verlos, él sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca de igual manera – _buena fiesta ¿no?_

Todos siguieron en lo suyo, Cyborg volvió la vista hacia su amigo

_CB: Raven trajo a Jason, ¿cierto? – _su mirada reflejaba un gran dolor, pero aun así sonreía

Cyborg no supo qué podría decirle, podía verlo con sus propios ojos, en ese momento creyó que Chico Bestia era el mejor actor que jamás había visto, en la vida lo había visto así y aun cuando estaba destrozado, seguía sonriendo. Ahora sabía muchas más cosas de la vida de su amigo y se había percatado de que si no se lo hubiera dicho, no lo habría notado, todas las penas y sufrimientos por los que él pasó, sintió que no había sido en ocasiones tan buen amigo como pensaba.

_CB: Ya no quiero sufrir más, incluso si eso quiere decir que deje el equipo, sé que aun soy joven Cyborg pero… he vivido muchas cosas, cosas horribles que me quitaron el sueño, otras que me provocaban pesadillas y muchas más que me orillaron a ser quien soy. Pero todo eso fue porque era muy joven y no podía evitarlas, alejarme de Raven está en mis manos, puedo hacerlo, no quiero, pero puedo_

_Cy: Pero ¿qué hay de Terra?_

_CB: Estuve hablando con ella un par de horas, dijo que tal vez lo mejor para nosotros sea irnos algún tiempo…_

Todo el tiempo que siguieron conversando los dos amigos fue de manera seria, calmada pero, según parecía, dolorosa. La noche transcurrió lentamente y poco a poco la Torre fue quedando vacía, siendo los titanes anfitriones los únicos en permanecer ahí. La fiesta había sido un éxito, todos estaban felices de tener de vuelta a su amiga rubia, a quien habían perdonado sin siquiera pensárselo por un momento.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

_Tr: Vaya, al fin se fueron todos – _se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá

_St: ¡Fue una celebración memorable! – _decía mientras daba vueltas en el aire

_Rb: Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, en la mañana limpiaremos todo_

_Cy: Ya dijiste – _dijo eufóricamente y todos salieron en dirección a sus habitaciones

Todos, excepto el metamorfo y la rubia, él estaba muy confundido, no respecto a sus sentimientos sino a lo que debería hacer con ella, era su amiga y fue su primer amor, sabía que ella se quedó con esos pensamientos y él no había sido capaz de sincerarse, de decirle que todo había quedado atrás y que ahora amaba a alguien que no podría ser suya. La chica vio que estaba pensativo y serio, hasta deprimido y decidió que lo que tenía que hacer cambiaría sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

Y sin pensárselo un momento más se acercó a él y plantó sobre sus labios aquel beso que una vez quedara inconcluso en aquella rueda de la fortuna, en un principio no hubo respuesta, así que decidió apartarse y disculparse pero al intentarlo él tomó su rostro suavemente y profundizó el beso, era un beso tierno, delicado, y en lo único que ella pensó era en la nueva alegría que bañaba a su corazón.

**Ok, como dije, este capítulo le daba muchas vueltas a la historia, tal vez reciba algunas palizas mentales T-T pero, aclaro, también soy fan de BBxR**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo (que yo creo que lo subo mañana)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D es extraño como los reviews te suben la autoestima siempre que no te digan que eres pésima para escribir :D**

**Este capitulo es igualmente algo corto pero creo que lo que contiene los sorprenderá O_o (ok, tal vez no u_u')**

**Y lo mismo de siempre: Les recuerdo que los Jóvenes Titanes no son míos :(**

**...**

Raven se despertó muy temprano, ese día no vería a Jason, estaba de un humor peor que el de su padre. Se levantó sin muchas ganas después de unos minutos, le dolía la cabeza y en lo único que pensaba era en tomar un té de hierbas, se vistió con su uniforme, el cual había cambiado ligeramente **(N/A: ahora el leotardo no tenía mangas, las había sustituido por guantes, como en el cómic :D, excepto por la falda, eso no me gusta)** y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina. Durante el trayecto comenzó a recordar un poco de la pelea de la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, hablando y riendo, cuando de pronto llegaron Kid Flash y Jinx, éstos comenzaron a preguntarle a Jason varias cosas que lo pusieron nervioso, creían haberlo visto en Ciudad Acero, él negó todo, pero su tono de voz demostraba que mentía, sus amigos se fueron para seguir divirtiéndose, pero finalmente quien se quedó algo incómoda por las respuestas dadas fue Raven.

_Rv: ¿Por qué les mentiste?_

_JT: ¿De qué hablas?_

_Rv: Sé que estabas mintiendo_

_JT: Claro que no_

_Rv: Jason, ¿quieres mentirle a alguien que puede leer tu mente?_

_JT: ¡Te estoy diciendo que no he estado en Ciudad Acero!_

_Rv: ¿¡Por qué me mientes!? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no quieras decirme?_

_JT: Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo, no tengo por qué probarte nada_

Jason se levantó y salió muy molesto, aun con la lluvia, se fue a la azotea de la Torre, Raven no lo detuvo y dudó sobre si seguirlo o no, después de unos minutos salió tras él, sabía que sin su traje no podría irse de ahí fácilmente y al subir, escuchó a Jason hablando con alguien, era extraño, al único que había visto salir era a su novio, así que decidió quedarse un momento para ver si reconocía aquella otra voz.

Pero a pesar de buscar desesperadamente un rostro en su mente para relacionarla con la voz, no pudo hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba era encararlo. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente, sin hacer mucho ruido y vio que estaba hablando por un comunicador, en un principio no se percató de que ella estaba ahí y él prosiguió con la llamada

_JT: Claro que si cariño, te veré mañana… no, no tendré problemas para ir, ella ya se enojó conmigo, me da una excusa para ir a verte… claro, nos vemos… yo también te amo…_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**.**

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la cocina, pero en lugar de estar preparando su té, estaba en cuclillas, entre las alacenas y la estufa, llorando desconsoladamente. Después de escuchar todas esas palabras de Jason, todo había quedado claro así que le hizo frente y él le confesó que había conocido a alguien más, pero no había sido tanto tiempo desde ese día, era algo de no más de un mes, ella le dijo que se fuera y que nunca más volviera a buscarla.

No había soltado una sola lágrima frente a él pero ahora, todas las que se ahorró en su presencia, las derramó sin control, no lo tenía en absoluto. Las cosas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar, una a una, explotaban a su alrededor, se escuchó un estruendo y la torre comenzó a cimbrarse, Raven había perdido el control, sus ojos estaban en blanco, sentía ira, tristeza, desesperación, tenía un vacío pues la persona en la que había confiado la había traicionado.

Parecía que la historia de su vida se limitaba a ser un objeto o víctima de traiciones por parte de las personas a las que llegaba a amar y en las que confiaba, con Malchior había sido lo mismo, había confiado en él y él sólo la había utilizado; Jason solo le recordó que ella era un demonio, incapaz de dar y recibir amor y que por mucho que lo intentase, eso nunca cambiaría.

De pronto sus amigos estaban ahí, sabían que algo malo sucedía pero no se esperaban que Raven fuera la causa, se encontraron con que muchas de las cosas que antes había en la habitación ahora eran solo un recuerdo y habían dejado en su lugar solo polvo. Ninguno sabía que hacer así que Robin se fue por lo más simple, gritarle para que volviese en sí, lo hizo pero no funcionó, la segunda opción era acercarse a ella y eso era algo que no querían hacer.

Le costó bastante trabajo, evitaba todos los objetos que lanzaba en su contra y cuando al fin estuvo a su lado la abrazó tiernamente, ella comenzó a sollozar más tranquila, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal y las pocas cosas que quedaban en la gran estancia cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Todos la veían sin saber qué hacer, Chico Bestia no lo toleró y salió de la habitación antes de que su amada comenzara a hablar, Terra lo siguió, haciéndole a Starfire una señal para que entendiese que iba a asegurarse de que él estaba bien y ella y Cyborg la miraron aprobatoriamente, los tres se quedaron a consolar a la chica que, aun en el suelo, lloraba incansablemente

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

_Tr: ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Qué sucede?_

_CB: No es nada, es solo que me asusté un poco – _dijo algo sonrojado

_Tr: A decir verdad, me cuesta creerlo – _le sonrió amigablemente – _eres el Chico Bestia_

_CB: Raven es… muy poderosa, no lo demuestra, pero lo es… y yo no supe que hacer, quería ayudarla pero no pude hacerlo –_ se sentía devastado, ella era el amor de su vida y él no pudo darle el apoyo que necesitaba, sea lo que sea que le sucediera a Raven, él no había hecho nada por impedirlo

_Tr: Bueno, no puedes resolverle la vida a todos – _tomó su rostro, lo giró hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso_ - creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita es ir y decirle que le darás tu apoyo siempre_

_..._

**Bueno, tal vez si fue un tanto flojo pero saben que cuando más aburrido se ponen las cosas es cuando algo bueno se acerca (aunq no sé si deberían hacerse ilusiones T-T)**

**Quiero agradecer a anazoy23, a DarkButterfly71 y a otros individuos que han dejado reviews :D, espero que no se molesten por toda esta situación entre Terra y Chico Bestia, les recalco q yo soy FAN (con todas las letras y sí, en mayúsculas XD) de BBxRv. Yo no tengo nada en contra de la Terra de la serie, al final se alejó de todos y eso tal vez dará una oportunidad para un BBxRv, pero si con la del cómic ¬¬ ella lo hizo todo a propósito (o eso creo XD)**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí ando molestando de nuevo :D aprovechando las vacaciones (wiiii :D)**

**Al fin leerán lo que habían estado esperando (un nuevo capitulo XD), creo que ya los había hecho sufrir bastante (sorry por eso), además de que este capitulo salió un poquito más largo, no mucho pero si**

**T-T los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen**

...

Había pasado poco más de un mes, después de ese día; casi todo cambió, Chico bestia y Terra habían comenzado una relación aunque él no parecía tan emocionado como ella; Cyborg había conocido a una chica llamada Sarah que se mostró muy interesada en él y salían constantemente, las cosas entre Robin y Starfire seguían su curso, eso no cambiaba, lo que sí había vuelto a ser como antes era que Raven ya no compartía con nadie, sus días parecían confinados a su oscura habitación, había veces en que no estaba ahí pero era por disimular toda la frustración y depresión que tenía.

El día del incidente, no se atrevió a decirle a sus amigos que él la había engañado, sólo les dijo que su relación había terminado, si algo le quedaba era su orgullo, aun cuando tuviera que fingir que todo estaba bien. Chico Bestia se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy mal, pero no sabía si acercarse o no, ahora que mantenía esa relación con la rubia le debía respeto, aun cuando seguía amando a Raven.

Comenzó el día pacíficamente, los días lluviosos habían terminado recientemente y aprovechando esto salieron a dar un agradable paseo por el parque al cual Raven no quiso ir, a pesar de la gran insistencia general no pudieron convencerla. Todos comenzaron a jugar un partido de fútbol americano y para mala suerte de Chico Bestia, él atrapó el balón, ocasionando que todos se dejaran caer sobre él, dejándolo noqueado. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento **(N/A: no sé si deba usar esa palabra XD)** éste vino acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidió que quería volver para acostarse y descansar.

Todos querían acompañarlo pero él insistió en que no era necesario, Terra fue la más difícil de convencer pero al final se quedó con los demás en el parque, prometiendo Chico Bestia avisarle de cualquier anormalidad, si la había. Caminó lentamente hasta las orillas del parque y, convirtiéndose en una enorme águila, remontó el cielo en dirección a la isla donde habitaban.

Ya ahí, quiso pasar primero a la estancia, tenía algo de hambre puesto que prefirieron jugar antes que comer y al llegar, vio a Raven meditando frente al ventanal, ésta ni siquiera volteó para verlo, estaba muy concentrada y él no sabía si interrumpirla o si ella ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia. Tomó un trozo de pizza y una soda que había en el refrigerador y se sentó a la mesa sin dejar de verla.

Tenía un mes sin verla de esa manera, ininterrumpidamente, admiró todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su cuerpo, los que podía ver desde su lugar; sin darse cuenta había apoyado su barbilla en su mano y su codo en la pizza y obviamente éste se resbaló, haciendo que su plato saliera disparado a un lado. Raven se asustó con el ruido que hizo el plato al quebrarse y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con su admirador verde número uno **(N/A: Awww :D)**, se sorprendió más con el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y a la vez se molestó porque él no había dicho una sola palabra para avisarle que estaba detrás suyo

_Rv: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – _seguía molesta por su intromisión

_CB: Ammm… lo que pasa es… yo estaba… y tú… – ahora él estaba muy nervioso_

_Rv: ¡Deja de tartamudear! Sólo te hice una pregunta _**(N/A: qué mala :S)**

_CB: Es que tuve un pequeño accidente mientras jugábamos en el parque y me sentí mal así que decidí volver y descansar pero tenía hambre y vine por algo a la cocina y te vi pero parecías muy concentrada y no quería molestarte… – _tomó aire_ – lo siento – _dijo un tanto triste

Raven se dio cuenta de que había sido bastante grosera y ruda con su amigo, él no había hecho nada malo, miró al piso un momento y se acercó a él.

_Rv: No, discúlpame tú, no debí gritarte_

_CB: Fue mi culpa, debí al menos haberte avisado que llegué y que estaría aquí_

_Rv: ¿Dónde te duele? – _Dijo mientras extendía sus manos hacia él

_CB: Descuida, solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza, no pasa nada – _decía mientras agitaba las manos y se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás – _Cyborg ya me revisó, dijo que no es nada_

_Rv: Bueno pero yo puedo quitarte el dolor –_ se acercó a él, por cada paso que daba él retrocedía otro

_CB: No… no puedes – _decía deteniéndose, miró hacia el suelo, se convirtió en un ratón y salió huyendo

_Rv: ¡Chico Bestia!_

Raven no entendió nada lo que había pasado, iba a seguirlo pero de pronto se sintió increíblemente mareada, tanto que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas; estuvo así por alrededor de diez minutos, era muy extraño. Chico Bestia regresó un tanto sonrojado pero en cuanto la vio, se acercó corriendo preocupado

_CB: ¡Raven! ¿Qué tienes? _– se acercó corriendo y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, ayudándole a incorporarse

_Rv: No lo sé, me sentí mareada – _decía mientras se sujetaba las sienes –_ Necesito ir a mi habitación_

_CB: Pero eso no es normal…_

_Rv: Sólo necesito descansar, ¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación?_

Chico Bestia sonrió, de la misma manera que hacía sólo para ella; en contra de todo sentido común, se agachó ligeramente y la levantó, Raven se había molestado por eso, sólo quería que caminara junto a ella, no que la cargara como si fuese una niña pequeña

_Rv: No me refería a esto cuando te dije que me llevaras… –_ decía mientras le fruncía el ceño

_CB: Ya lo sé, pero no te ves tan bien como para caminar – _respondió con su habitual tono alegre

_Rv: Claro que puedo hacerlo, bájame_

_CB: No – _dijo con simpleza, seguía caminando, tenía una bella sonrisa que comenzó a incomodar a Raven

_Rv: ¡Suéltame! – _dijo subiendo el tono de voz

_CB: ¡Diablos Rae! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan necia? – _no estaba molesto, sólo quería que entendiera que él no la iba a soltar

_Rv: ¡Entiende que no necesito que me cargues! Y no me digas Rae_

_CB: De acuerdo… de todos modos ya llegamos – _sonrió de manera traviesa

_Rv: Bueno, bájame ya – _dijo mientras volteaba a ver dónde estaba

En efecto, estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación, él la bajó despacio y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Era la segunda vez en meses que Chico Bestia podía mirarla como quería, comprendió que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de amarla y se sintió como una basura al saber que ahora él tenía una relación con una chica que lo quería pero por la que no sentía más que cariño. Y ahora, frente a él, estaba la mujer que robaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, se veía muy diferente, el brillo en sus ojos se había desvanecido y constantemente parecía que había llorado

Raven desvió su vista de él y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, quería descansar y meditar, era lo único que hacía ahora y aun cuando eso le molestaba, no se sentía con ánimos de nada más, le dio las gracias con su típico tono serio de voz y se encaminó al interior de la habitación. Chico Bestia se armó de valor y la detuvo, ella volteó a verlo rápidamente y apenas iba a hablar cuando él rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y la sujetó tan fuerte que parecía que su vida dependía de ello

_Rv: Chico Bes… - _apenas alcanzó a decir, él la interrumpió

_CB: RAVEN… YO TE AMO_

__...

**Awww :3, ¿quién no adora a ese hombre verde? (si alguien me contradice no sé entonces por qué lee este fic jajajaja) al fin se ha dado valor para hablar, pero ¿qué imaginan que le respondió Raven? Pronto lo sabrán :D**

**Y también quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews :3 realmente me hacen el día. Otra cosa que tengo que aclarar es que la chica del comunicador no es Terra, si me mandan alguna sugerencia me serviría de mucho, puesto que aun no se me ocurre nada al respecto :S**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayyy, soy tan ociosa XD y ya subí otro capítulo, al fin sabrán que pasó con Raven y Chico bestia, puede ser o no lo que esperan pero al menos se quitarán la duda ^^**

**Este capitulo se centra también en la relación entre los cursis de la serie XD, si hay algun RxS por favor no se ofendan, es que a mi parecer lo son (aunque eso es más x Star que por Robin :S)**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen (ya me dio flojera tener que escribir eso ¬¬)**

...

Los demás llegaron a la azotea de la Torre, justo para admirar la puesta de Sol, al bajar se encontraron el plato roto en la estancia, Terra se asustó un poco al principio y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su novio, lo encontró acostado, dándole la espalda, realmente no estaba dormido pero ella lo creía. No quería despertarlo pero debía saber cómo estaba así que se sentó a su lado y lo movió ligeramente

_Tr: Chico Bestia, despierta ¿estás bien?_

_CB: Si – _tardó en hablarle pero su tono de voz distaba mucho de su respuesta

_Tr: Vimos el plato roto y me preocupé, ¿qué pasó?_

_CB: Ahhh eso… fue un accidente, iba a limpiarlo pero Raven no se sintió bien de pronto y eso me distrajo – _seguía dándole la espalda

La realidad que estaba atravesando era una de las peores de su vida, por fin había conseguido declararle su amor a Raven pero ella lo había rechazado, diciéndole que no podía aceptar nada de lo que le dijera porque él ya tenía una relación con su compañera de equipo. Incluso lo había llamado mentiroso y traidor; llorando le suplicó que lo escuchara pero ella simplemente le gritó que se fuera y que no volviera a hablarle, en ese momento él se fue a su habitación y no había parado de llorar, de eso hacía dos horas.

No se atrevía a voltear para mirar a Terra a los ojos pero sabía que no podía seguir engañándola más, la chica se había acostado a un lado suyo, acariciando su espalda levemente y de vez en cuando abrazándolo, al parecer había estado contándole lo que hicieron en el transcurso de la tarde, después de que él se había ido, sobre cómo les ganó a todos en el partido que habían empezado, cómo Cyborg les ganó en el concurso de comer salchichas o cómo Robin había ahuyentado a los cientos de admiradores de Starfire de manera poco ortodoxa.

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hacía sentir más y más culpable, pero sabía que debía ser valiente nuevamente y enfrentar la realidad, no se había atrevido a decirle nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la empata y eso debía cambiar ahora, se incorporó lentamente y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Terra lo miró curiosa y a la vez un tanto sorprendida puesto que él se veía muy serio y parecía que estaba decidido a hacer algo que la lastimaría.

_CB: Terra, tengo algo importante que decirte…_

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Raven se quedó igual que su verde enamorado, después de que él le confesó sus sentimientos estuvo llorando en su cama, sentía nuevamente que era sólo objeto de traiciones y mentiras. No podía creer que realmente estuviera enamorado de ella, ella no tenía nada para ofrecerle a nadie y menos a alguien como él, además de que todavía estaba demasiado deprimida por lo de Jason.

De pronto se sentó y se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado después de haber regañado a Chico Bestia y de que él salió corriendo, le pareció muy extraño que se hubiera mareado de esa forma y una idea bastante loca pasó por su mente.

Un tanto asustada, emprendió el vuelo a escondidas, hacia el centro de la ciudad

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Robin y Starfire le dijeron por lo mientras a Cyborg que querían continuar el paseo, ya que la tarde aún pintaba bien y no había habido ningún problema a lo largo del día. Salieron también rumbo a la ciudad, pero siendo más específicos, hacia el área de puertos entre los cuales uno era el hogar de la feria, ese sería un día especial en un lugar muy especial.

Robin veía como Star se emocionaba cual niña pequeña mientras veía todas las luces parpadeantes que caracterizaban a la feria, a pesar de llevar ya algunos años viviendo en la Tierra, Starfire conservaba la misma inocencia y eso era algo que Robin amaba de ella con demasía. Al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco triste por el hecho de que no lo dejaran concursar en ninguno de los juegos a cambio de un premio, debido a sus conocidas habilidades pero eso no era algo que a Starfire le molestara, ella disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar ahí, con el amor de su vida.

_St: Robin, ¿podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna? – _preguntó tímidamente

_Rb: Claro Star, lo que tú quieras – _dijo con una gran sonrisa

Subieron a la gran atracción y ya arriba Robin le ofreció algodón de azúcar, tal como había hecho la primera vez que vieron los fuegos artificiales, esa vez eran tan jóvenes, pero algo le decía a cada uno en su interior que, de alguna forma, volverían a la misma situación, tal vez de diferente manera pero finalmente lo harían. Había habido atracción entre ellos desde un principio y había llegado el momento de que su relación diera un giro, inesperado para uno de ellos.

Starfire sonrió mientras tomaba un poco del algodón, pero había algo raro, parecía haber algo atorado en éste, al revisarlo detenidamente vio un pequeño anillo dorado, con una piedra ligeramente verdosa. Ella no entendía por qué estaba ese anillo ahí así que decidió preguntarle a Robin al respecto

_St: Mira Robin, hay un anillo aquí, creo que el vendedor debió haberlo perdido mientras te daba tu algodón azucarado_

Robin sonrió, ella era muy dulce e inocente, tomó el anillo y la miró cariñosamente. No le decía nada, simplemente la miraba, Starfire comenzaba a preguntarse qué le ocurría a su novio

_Rb: No es así Star, este anillo es tuyo – _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y ofreciéndoselo

_St: Estoy segura que no me pertenece, no traje ningún anillo conmigo_

_Rb: Yo estoy seguro de que si – _dijo con un tono insistente

_St: Pero no es mío_

_Rb: Sabes Star, hace cinco años estuvimos aquí, en este preciso lugar y hora, hace cinco años me pareció que este momento era perfecto porque estaba contigo, nunca pensé que habría algo más entre nosotros, aunque si lo deseaba, por eso te dije que viniéramos aquí – _en ese momento se quitó el antifaz para proseguir con su discurso –_ Sé que este anillo es tuyo porque yo lo compré para ti y espero que lo aceptes porque eso quiere decir que deseas tanto como yo que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos. Realmente no me agrada la idea de preguntarte esto de la manera más simplona que conozco pero… Starfire, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_St: Ohh Robin, claro que quiero, es algo que he deseado por mucho tiempo – _un par de lágrimas de alegría rodaban por sus mejillas mientras Robin colocaba en anillo delicadamente en su dedo

En ese momento comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, que servía de fondo para el primer beso de la pareja que momentos antes dio el primer paso para el cambio más importante de su vida.

...

**Awww :3 ¿no fue cursi? no sé en qué estaba pensando ese día pero bueno, espero que no les haya dado un coma diabético XD, es algo deprimente la reacción de Raven ¿no? aunque es normal, ese torpe la engañó y no es fácil superar esas cosas**

**Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo :D y quiero agradecer el Review de anazoy23 que siempre me anima ^^**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos :D sé que es bastante tarde para actualizar, pero quise hacerlo a pesar de la hora :/**

**Y es que tuve bastantes cosas que hacer ayer y ya no pude, y tal vez mañana y el fin de semana no pueda actualizar, por lo que me decidí a subir este capitulo**

**Bueno, espero que les guste ^^ (aunque los personajes no me pertenezcan T-T)**

...

Terra estaba en su habitación, tenía la mirada perdida, después de ir a ver a Chico Bestia y de haber hablado con él, su relación había terminado, se sentía vacía y triste pero también molesta. Él no le había contado de los sentimientos que le profesaba a Raven y eso la perturbaba, tal vez si él hubiera sido sincero desde un principio todo hubiera sido diferente.

A pesar de todo aun lo quería y eso seguramente dificultaría su desempeño en el equipo, la única solución para esto era alejarse un tiempo. Era algo de lo que ya habían discutido en la orilla de la isla, el día de la fiesta, pero la muy inocente había pensado que sería diferente en ese momento, creía que él aun sentía algo por ella, que la amaba, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en su mochila, ya había tomado su decisión, se iría en la mañana, porque quería al menos despedirse esta vez de sus amigos, tal vez si esta vez hacía las cosas diferentes todo cambiaría para mejorar

Apenas terminó de empacar escuchó a Starfire en el pasillo, la llamaba cariñosamente, se oía muy feliz, le pidió que tan pronto como fuera posible, se dirigiera a la estancia porque quería hablar con todos de algo muy importante. Terra le indicó que saldría pronto y que se adelantara, que tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes y no tardaría. La alienígena hizo lo que le pidió y la dejó sola

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Starfire se dirigió a la sala, encontrando solo a Robin, estaba leyendo el periódico en el sofá y ella se acercó lentamente y le cubrió los ojos **(N/A: ¿o el antifaz?)** con ambas manos. No le dijo nada, puesto que sería más fácil que él la descubriera por su voz, era un plan infalible hasta que…

_Rb: ¿Star?_

_St: Awww – _exclamó tristemente - _¿cómo lo supiste? – _dijo haciendo pucheros y sentándose junto a él

_Rb: Es que yo lo sé todo de ti – _le respondió mirándola fijamente

_St: ¿En serio? – _preguntó dudosa

_Rb: Claro – _y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su prometida

_St: Eso no suena muy creíble – _de igual manera se acercaba a él y entrecerraba los ojos

_Rb: Pues lo es… – _ya estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios cuando…

_Cy: ¡Oigan! Consíganse un cuarto_

_Rb y St: ¡AHHH!_

Así es, su amigo mitad máquina había vuelto de su taller y había encontrado a la joven pareja a punto de darse un beso, pero él estaba más consciente que nadie que si permitía eso, la cosa no terminaría ahí y después habría que echarles un balde de agua helada, así que como buen samaritano interrumpió tan bello y cursi momento, salvando la integridad moral y psicológica de los presentes **(N/A: O sea él XD)**

Ambos lo miraron un tanto enojados, sobre todo Robin, ya que nunca se atrevía a estar de esa manera y eran pocas las veces que lo lograba pero eso no importaría al final, porque de cualquier manera, tendría el resto de su vida para superar sus nervios

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Minutos después Terra salió de su habitación, caminó por los pasillos y al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topó con Raven, quien a pesar de ir bastante distraída, le pidió disculpas rápidamente y se fue con la mirada baja pero la geoquinética no la dejaría ir tan fácil, quería hablar también con ella y ese era el momento adecuado. Si Raven se encerraba en su habitación probablemente no saldría en días.

_Tr: Raven, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –_ preguntó apenas audible, Raven podía ser a veces intimidante pero no aceptaría un no por respuesta

_Rv: Ahora no_

_Tr: No puedes encerrarte en tu habitación, Starfire quiere hablar con todos_

_Rv: Supongo que eso entonces no me incluirá a mí, tengo cosas que hacer – _se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, estaba bastante preocupada

_Tr: Espera Raven. Yo quiero hablar contigo… sobre Chico Bestia – _sonaba bastante decidida, hablaría con Raven aunque ella no quisiera

Raven se detuvo de golpe, tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó frente a su habitación, pero no había manera de que lo supiera, a menos que hubiese visto las cámaras de seguridad y eso sonaba bastante paranoico para ella. La otra alternativa era que Chico Bestia le hubiera dicho la verdad y eso era más probable, sea como sea, se sentía responsable por lo que pasó y a la vez no tenía intenciones de darle explicaciones, él era quien había cometido la falta y Raven simplemente no tenía cabeza para más problemas.

_Rv: ¿Qué sucede con él? – _fingió demencia, para no hablar de lo ocurrido, tal vez ni siquiera era lo que pensaba y no quería arruinarlo

_Tr: Él… terminó conmigo – _sonaba muy triste

_Rv: Vaya, en verdad lo lamento – _hablaba con la mirada fija al suelo, sin saber qué podía decirle

_Tr: Dijo que había alguien más – _dijo con la mirada fija en ella, ahora sonaba molesta y Raven sabía que, bueno, no era tan poco lo que sentía

_Rv: Terra, no sé qué decirte, creo que es mejor que Chico Bestia te haya dicho la verdad antes de…_

_Tr: ¡Pero si todo esto es culpa tuya!_

En ese momento comenzó a perder el control de sus poderes, sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar un brillo dorado, nuevamente la torre se cimbró y todos salieron pensando en Raven y en lo que había sucedido anteriormente, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y al llegar al pasillo vieron a Terra en posición para atacar, mientras que Raven la miraba desafiante, lista para defenderse si era necesario.

_Rb: ¡Terra! ¡Cálmate! ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede aquí!? – _gritó, el tono autoritario y decidido de Robin no había funcionado semanas atrás con su amiga gótica pero sí con la rubia

Terra se detuvo, se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, había estado a punto de atacar a su compañera por algo que realmente no estaba segura si ella conocía. Comenzó a sollozar, hacía ya algunos años que no perdía el control y se quedó quieta, sentada en el piso, tampoco quería hablar con nadie.

_St: Raven, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – _preguntó un tanto triste, ella quería darles una maravillosa noticia pero en su lugar, había presenciado una pelea entre sus amigas.

_Rv: Tal vez deberían preguntarle a Chico Bestia – _dijo molesta, cubriéndose con su aura negra, saliendo rápidamente hacia su habitación

Todos voltearon a ver a Chico Bestia, que había permanecido en silencio detrás de Cyborg, comenzó a sudar nerviosamente y a tartamudear, no sabía que decirles sin herir los sentimientos de Terra, ya se esperaba el regaño de sus amigos, sobretodo el de su líder, pero en parte eso no le importaba. Tenía que explicar todo pero ya de por sí era difícil; les pidió que pasaran todos a la sala para poder hablar más tranquilamente y les indicó que él buscaría a Raven, debían estar todos presentes.

...

**Muajajajaja, al fin Chico Bestia hizo lo correcto :) lo malo es que Terra sacó su lado loco y psicópata (me pregunto si en realidad le quedará algo de eso por culpa de Slade :S) y qué bueno que Cyborg nos salvó a todos :D**

**Respecto a los Reviews, realmente me siento muy bien al leer todos los que he recibido, aunque esta vez hay un nuevo follower: Ale Crow Manson :D que señaló mi fic tambien como favorito :3 (imaginen que viene acompañado de buenos efectos de sonido XD como aplausos y todo eso) con quien quiero disculparme por el hecho de que los capítulos son tan cortos (es el primero que lo menciona :|) aunque la verdad no tengo excusas T-T sorry**

**Bueno, espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo este capitulo y espero actualizar pronto ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vaya, ya era hora ¬¬ (digo, para mi XD) de actualizar mi fic, espero que no se hayan molestado (aunque ya les había avisado ¬¬) claro, hay personas que tardan aun más en actualizar T-T (no diré nombres ni nada de eso, sus razones han de tener pero aun así, siento feo T-T)**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D y que no crean que es demasiado corto :( realmente traté de alargarlo pero no pude más que lo que subí XD**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen**

...

Todos se encaminaron a la sala, Starfire puso sus manos en el hombro y brazo de Terra, que seguía sollozando, para consolarla un poco, Robin y Cyborg caminaron tras ellas, sin decir una sola palabra. Cyborg era el que estaba más preocupado, sabía que a su mejor amigo le esperaba el peor regaño de su vida, sobre todo con la expresión que traía su líder, él era como el padre estricto que protege a sus hijas al costo que sea y aun cuando no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido, ya se lo imaginaba.

Robin, por su parte, estaba furioso, no tanto por la situación que estaban viviendo sus compañeros de equipo, sino por el hecho de que con todos esos problemas, Starfire se había deprimido bastante. Eso era algo que no le perdonaría a Chico Bestia, aun cuando siempre hacía las cosas sin pensar y sin intenciones de herir a nadie, al final había hecho precisamente eso.

Mientras, Chico Bestia se dirigió a la habitación de Raven, sabía perfectamente que ella no aceptaría ir con él y que probablemente lo mataría por intentar siquiera convencerla, pero no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba hablar con ella y demostrarle que él era sincero con sus sentimientos, así que al llegar frente a su puerta se convirtió en un pequeño mosquito y pasó por la hendidura bajo ésta.

Vio a Raven, ella se encontraba en cuclillas sobre su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, con una mano, sujetaba sus rodillas, en la otra, tenía una hoja, su mirada parecía perdida, y a la vez estar dirigida a lo que tenía escrito, como si no creyese lo que veía.

De pronto, comenzó a llorar, de una manera muy silenciosa y un tanto extraña, Chico Bestia no lo toleró y, volviendo a su forma humana, sin decir una sola palabra ni hacer ningún ruido, se colocó tras ella y la abrazó fuertemente; sea lo que fuese que dijera el papel en sus manos, la había alterado a tal grado que no pudo formular sus acostumbradas amenazas para correrlo de la habitación prohibida y simplemente puso sus manos sobre los brazos de su enamorado, apretando firmemente, tomando las fuerzas para no quebrantarse en ese momento.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Mientras en la estancia, todos hablaban sobre lo que Terra recién les había informado…

_Tr: No pueden convencerme de lo contrario_

_Cy: Piénsalo bien, no tomes una decisión de este calibre por un impulso_

_St: Además, ¿a dónde irás? Este es tu hogar_

_Rb: Star tiene razón. Estoy seguro de que hay otra solución, todo saldrá bien_

_Tr: Lo siento chicos, no puedo quedarme, ni quiero hacerlo_

_Cy: ¿Realmente no hay manera de persuadirte?_

_St: Claro, debe haber alguna manera de…_

_Tr: No, es mi decisión, ya la tomé. Es lo mejor, para todos_

Los tres miraron tristes a su excompañera, ella no había dicho nada de lo que había pasado en el pasillo aunque era bastante obvio para todos, sólo les había comunicado su decisión de irse. Quería esperar a que estuvieran todos presentes para aclarar muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos de los tres y para que comprendieran por qué había llegado a esta resolución.

Starfire comenzó a llorar **(N/A: le arruinaron su día, pobre Star T-T)**, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, lo que había comenzado como un día perfecto se convirtió en una pesadilla, Robin la abrazó, susurrándole de la manera más cariñosa que podía que todo saldría bien, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras.

Minutos después llegaron Raven y Chico Bestia, ella tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y él no se quedaba atrás, él se sentó en la mesita de café que estaba frente al sofá y Raven se ubicó en la parte más alejada de éste último; el primero en hablar fue Robin

_Rb: ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarnos qué es lo que pasó? – _sonaba extremadamente serio y molesto

_CB: A decir verdad no tengo nada que explicarte Robin, a ti ni a nadie, esto que está pasando es entre Raven, Terra y yo… pero si quieres saberlo… – _suspiró_ – yo… yo terminé con Terra… - _la mencionada cerró los ojos fuertemente, derramando algunas lágrimas al escuchar eso

_Rb: ¿De qué estás hablando? – _dijo entrecerrando los ojos

_CB: Lo hice porque… amo a Raven – _ahora la empata hacía lo mismo que la rubia

_Rb: Yo te advertí que no podías jugar con los sentimientos de las personas_

_CB: Lo sé, pero yo no pretendía lastimar a nadie, solo quería… –_ las palabras se le agotaron; eso era verdad, Chico Bestia simplemente estaba resignado a que nunca estaría con Raven y Terra había sido muy comprensiva con él

Él creyó que podría corresponder a sus sentimientos y olvidar a quien amaba realmente pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría, al ver a los ojos a Raven supo que sus sentimientos seguían intactos y que incluso hasta habían aumentado. Por eso, finalmente se había armado de valor, esperando que ella le diese una oportunidad y al no recibirla se deprimió bastante; después de eso Terra volvió y lo trató bien y comprendió que lo único que terminaría haciendo era lastimarla y a más tiempo que pasara más dolor le causaría.

_Rb: ¡Pues terminaste haciendo precisamente lo que querías evitar! – _Robin había perdido los estribos, gritaba como si realmente fuera de su incumbencia –_ Ahora Terra planea abandonar el equipo y Raven está hecha un mar de nervios_

Chico Bestia volteo a ver a cada una de ellas, Terra lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y volteaba rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y Raven ni siquiera lo miró, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, indiferente tanto a la situación como a él.

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar lo que el pelinegro le había dicho sobre su ahora exnovia, no pensó que todo terminaría de esa manera, sentía que todo se le venía encima, haber roto el corazón de su primer amor, que el amor de su vida le rompiera el suyo, que sus amigos lo miraran con reproche y decepción, pronto todo esto lo aplastó, el aire le faltaba, su presión aumentaba, su vista se nubló y después de escuchar su nombre, mencionado por la voz de todos, se desvaneció.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Por la mañana Terra se despidió de todos, menos de Raven, que no había salido de su habitación y de Chico Bestia, él se había desmayado la noche anterior y aun no despertaba y ella se aprovechó esto para que la despedida fuera más fácil, todos se quedaron en la estancia, el aire estaba increíblemente tenso, Starfire estaba muy triste puesto que no había tenido la oportunidad de comunicarles lo de su compromiso con Robin y ahora Terra tal vez no se enteraría ni estaría en su boda.

Todos insistieron en acompañarla hasta la salida pero ella no quiso, estaba muy deprimida pero sabía que el cambio y la distancia le ayudarían a olvidar. Llegó al vestíbulo y apenas había abierto la puerta principal de la Torre para salir y tratar de olvidar todas sus penas, cuando notó que alguien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, sus pupilas se dilataron tanto como sus ojos se abrieron y solo alcanzó a musitar: _"¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_..._

**D: ¿a quién habrá visto Terra? quien sabe (además de mí XD), espero realmente sus sugerencias porque me ando quedando sin inspiración :S, y que les haya gustado esta actualización, creo yo que no fue tan corta ¿o si?**

**Bueno, cuídense ^^ ya subiré otro capitulo... luego, tal vez mañana :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D**

**He decidido subir esta vez 2 capítulos :D espero que les gusten, o que al menos les hayan gustado los dos anteriores :S, pero eso si, aun no sabrán a quien vio Terra (que por suerte ya se fue, o quien sabe, tal vez no sea tan bueno, no lo sé XD)**

...

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente, se sobó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, no estaba en la torre, era una especie de estepa, a lo lejos vio una manada de antílopes y algunas cebras bebiendo de un angosto río.

Sabía exactamente donde estaba pero no sabía el por qué ni el cómo había llegado ahí, comenzó a caminar, buscando algún rastro de sus amigos, intentó transformarse pero no pudo y al ver sus manos notó sorprendido que éstas tenían un color muy diferente al verde, era un tono claro, semejante al de Robin. Tocó sus orejas y notó que éstas no estaban puntiagudas, eso era aún más raro así que corrió hacia el río y al ver su reflejo soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, en su reflejo pudo ver el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que una vez tuvo en su infancia, eso hacía más insólito todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Se levantó y siguió caminando por un par de horas, hasta que se topó con un pequeño campamento con un par de tiendas, de una de ellas salió un hombre muy parecido a él, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules que él conocía y que hacía años que no veía pero cuyo recuerdo era imborrable.

_CB: ¿Papá? – _dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo

Pero el hombre frente a él ni siquiera lo notó, aun cuando estaba viendo en dirección a él, de pronto, de la misma tienda salía una mujer, de cabello castaño algo corto que le gritó al hombre

_M: ¡Mark! ¿Puedes venir un momento? por favor_

_P: ¿Qué sucede, Marie? – _decía mientras se daba la vuelta y caminada hacia la tienda

_M: Mira a nuestro pequeño Gar, acaba de hacer un dibujo bastante bueno, dice que esta es su familia_

_G: ¡Sí! mira papá, mi familia_

_P: Pero hijo, aquí no estamos tu madre y yo – _decía mientras tomaba el dibujo del pequeño y arqueaba una ceja – _¿Quiénes son?_

_G: Pues no papá, esta va a ser mi esposa y estos son mis hijos – _decía alegremente – _a ustedes los puse en este otro – _entonces tomó un dibujo de una mesa y se lo dio a su mamá

_M: Eso lo explica todo – _su madre mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa al momento que lo levantaba en sus brazos

_P: Estoy seguro de que serás un gran padre algún día, hijo – _y se acercó para completar el abrazo de familia

Chico Bestia observaba la escena, inmóvil, había olvidado ese día y con justa razón, era el día anterior al ataque del mono verde, del cual se infectaría con sakutia. Extrañaba mucho a sus padres, tal vez ellos podrían decirle qué hacer respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era imposible y estaba consciente de ello.

Se acercó a ver detenidamente los dibujos que su versión infantil había hecho y se sorprendió al ver que en el dibujo sobre su futura familia había una imagen de una mujer sonriendo levemente que guardaba un increíble parecido con Raven, no le encontraba explicación a eso y supuso que era una creación de su mente, era molesto, de por sí ya tenía problemas con su realidad actual y ahora su mente le jugaba tal broma.

De pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y el recuerdo frente a él se hacía cada vez más borroso, estaba a punto de despertar y eso lo mantuvo tranquilo y a la vez temeroso de lo que iba a suceder después.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Cyborg corrió hacia la enfermería para revisar que todo estuviera en orden puesto que había recibido un aviso de que los aparatos conectados a Chico Bestia indicaban una aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco, al entrar vio a su amigo tirado en el piso, hiperventilando y sudando frío

_Cy: ¡Chico Bestia! Espera, deja que te ayude – _se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse, después de unos minutos el metamorfo comenzó a hablarle

_CB: Viejo… – _hablaba pausadamente y sujetaba su cabeza_ – ¿qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Y los demás?_

_Cy: Bueno… te desmayaste anoche y te trajimos a la enfermería. Respecto a los demás, aún no he visto a Raven, Terra se fue, Starfire está en la cocina y Robin… está furioso y entrenando en el gimnasio_

_CB: ¿Qué? ¿Terra se fue?... ¿Raven está bien? ¿Está en su habitación? _

_Cy: Bueno, Terra ya nos había dicho anoche que se iría, quisimos convencerla de quedarse pero dijo que ya había tomado esa decisión, se fue temprano, hace como una hora y Raven, está tranquila o eso creo, no he ido a verla y no ha salido de su habitación, aunque eso no es para nada raro_

_CB: Tengo que ir a verla – _decía mientras se levantaba – _tengo que asegurarme de que está bien_

_Cy: Oye, no, Bestita, descuida, ella va a estar bien, ella es muy fuerte. Además si vas, tal vez ella se enoje_

_CB: No, no lo entiendes Cy, hay que cerciorarnos de que está completamente bien – _sonaba desesperado

_Cy: ¿De qué hablas?_

_CB: Luego te explico, tengo que ir a verla – _se levantó y salió rápidamente de la enfermería, aun no caminaba bien pero eso no lo detuvo

Cyborg simplemente se quedó ahí, desconcertado, Chico Bestia estaba actuando muy raro, como su amigo, él quería ir y averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba también a Raven pero decidió dejarlos solos, tal vez era lo que necesitaban. Después, se dirigió a su taller.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Terra miró detenidamente al plato de pastel con helado frente a ella **(N/A: el mismo que había comido con Chico Bestia, la primer vez que salieron juntos)**, apenas y lo había tocado, después volteó a su derecha, no estaba sola, este alguien continuó hablando de algo que le interesaba pero a la vez no

_¿?: Tendrá que entenderme, estoy seguro de que, con lo que te conté, tú me has comprendido un poco_

_Tr: ¿Realmente crees que lo hará? No creo siquiera que te quiera escuchar_

_¿?: Lo hará, nunca me perdonaría si no lo hace_

_Tr: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?_

_¿?: No mucho, pero sé que sabes que con todo esto sí tienes algo que ganar… o perder_

Sus pupilas se dilataron, todo lo que le había dicho sonaba muy coherente, pero este personaje tal vez no era de fiar. Ya le había sucedido lo mismo con Slade, las cosas que él le dijo, la habían convencido y terminó traicionando a quienes realmente se habían preocupado por ella y además quedó convertida en piedra, si es que aceptaba esa propuesta, tendría que mover muy bien sus fichas, de otro modo acabaría muy mal

_¿?: ¿Y bien?_

_Tr: Yo… lo pensaré, pero no esperes que haga todo yo sola_

_¿?: Lo único que tienes que hacer, es meterme en la Torre. Lo demás será cosa mía…_

_..._

__**¿Y bien? ¿lo hice bien o no? XD, tardaré un poco en subir el otro capitulo pero lo tendrán hoy :D**

**Ahora la mala noticia, entraré a trabajar esta semana, así que no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir pero trataré de no dejar mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones ;)**

**No se desesperen, ya subiré el otro ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya, al fin lo corregí un poco XD, no les dije que sería largo pero si es el segundo de hoy, realmente espero que el trabajo me deje algo de tiempo para escribir, no quiero dejar mi fic a medias :( ya me encariñé con él XD**

**Awww :3 creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir, espero que les guste**

**(por cierto, en el anterior no aclaré lo miserable que soy al no ser la propietaria de los Jóvenes Titanes T-T, regocíjense con mi miseria x_x)**

...

Raven estaba en su habitación, tratando de meditar sobre su cama pero sin lograrlo debido a toda la confusión que le habían creado los eventos anteriores, tenía las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar los cálidos rayos de sol, lo cual casi nunca hacía, tal vez cambiar de aires le serviría; de pronto y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta entró Chico Bestia muy pálido y agitado, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta por algunos segundos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Ella se sentó rápidamente en su cama, cruzó los brazos molesta por su intromisión y por todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero también se veía mucha tristeza en sus ojos y algo de preocupación, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir y apenas iba a pronunciar palabras cuando él comenzó a hablarle

_CB: Raven… ¿Estás bien? – _se acercó torpemente a ella e intentó abrazarla pero ella lo apartó bruscamente

_Rv: Te he dicho cientos de veces que no entres a mi habitación – _se notaba bastante enojada, pero como si solo fuera por el hecho de que él había desobedecido su regla más importante

_CB: Lo siento Rae, tenía que saber que estabas bien, necesitaba verte – _dijo encogiendo los hombros

_Rv: Ya me viste, ahora vete y no vuelvas_

_CB: Pero yo solo quería…_

_Rv: Nada, no me importa lo que quieras, yo no quiero ni verte_

_CB: No, quiero hablar contigo Rae, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero…_

_Rv: ¡Cállate! – _Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él y a señalarlo –_ Ya te había dicho que no quería que me volvieras a hablar, eres un mentiroso, al igual que todos los hombres que se han acercado a mí. Deja de decir esas cosas porque lo único que estás logrando es herirme_

Conforme hablaba y avanzaba, Chico Bestia retrocedía y cada palabra que Raven decía lo hacía sufrir, él trataba de ser sincero con ella, pero era bastante difícil, tanto por su personalidad como por su pasado. Él estaba consciente de lo de Malchior, incluso lo de su padre, pero solo habían sido dos mentirosos. A menos que Jason también lo hubiera sido y él no estaba seguro de eso pero si él se había atrevido a engañar a Raven, a su parecer, había sido el hombre más tonto del mundo

_CB: Eso no es cierto, yo nunca lo haría, no lo estoy haciendo y nunca lo haré, Rae…_

_Rv: ¡Deja de decirme Rae! ¡Mi nombre es Raven! –_ continuó avanzando hacia él, hasta que logró sacarlo de la habitación

_CB: De acuerdo, tranquilízate, puede hacerte daño_

_Rv: No necesito que te preocupes por mí, necesito que me dejes en paz, ¡olvídate de que existo! – _en ese momento estaba justo frente a él, a escasos centímetros de aquel necio. Lo tenía atrapado entre ella y la pared del pasillo

_CB: Pues lo siento, nunca va a ser así, nunca dejarás de importarme ni te dejaré en paz y por mucho que lo quieras ¡nunca dejaré de amarte, RAE! – _estaba dolido, todo lo que le había dicho lo sintió como navajas, comenzó a subir el tono de voz, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

En ese momento la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, esta vez de la cintura y con su mano derecha la tomó de la nuca para asegurarse de que no escaparía de él y del beso que plantaría en sus labios, Raven trató de empujarlo con ambas manos pero él la sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, después de un par de segundos dejó de resistirse y otros segundos más adelante, incluso, correspondió al beso sin saber por qué, después y sin pensarlo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Chico Bestia.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Cyborg seguía en su taller, quería distraerse un poco de todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día anterior. Por un lado estaba feliz de que ahora tenía una relación nueva, había encontrado a una chica que lo quería sinceramente, Sarah era muy divertida, bonita y cariñosa además de que lo comprendía y lo aceptaba tal y como era, era todo lo que él buscaba en su pareja ideal. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Pero, por otro lado estaban todos los problemas que estaban enfrentando sus amigos.

Chico Bestia bien podría haber sido el hermano que nunca tuvo, siempre alegre, lo divertía estar con él aunque pelearan muy seguido, él llenaba el vacío que sentía al no haber tenido una gran familia y Raven, si hubiese tenido una hermana, esa sería Raven. Se sentía extraño, él necesitaba apoyar a sus amigos de alguna manera pero no le encontraba una salida a eso, de pronto, se preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía a Raven que tenía tan preocupado a su mejor amigo, aun cuando sabía que la amaba, su ansiedad no era normal.

Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con ellos, conociendo a Raven ella habría creído que los sentimientos de Chico Bestia eran falsos, puesto que todo se lo tomaba a juego la mayoría de las veces y nada le indicaba que eso sería diferente. Además quería saber qué era lo que el metamorfo había pensado sobre Terra y su decisión de irse.

Se disponía a buscarlos, cuando su comunicador sonó, era Sarah

_S: Hola cariño, ¿interrumpo algo?_

_Cy: No, descuida, quería hablar con Chico Bestia y Raven… pero apenas iba a buscarlos – _salió de su taller y se dirigió al cuarto donde tenían las pantallas de seguridad de la Torre

_S: ¿Por qué? ¿Están todos bien?_

_Cy: si, descuida, es solo que hubo algunas discusiones ayer, luego te explico bien_

_S: Ohh, entiendo, tal vez en otro momento…_

_Cy: No, esto puede esperar, ¿qué sucede? – _comenzaba a revisar todas y cada una de las pantallas, buscando a sus amigos

_S: Sólo quería invitarte al cine_

_Cy: Bueno, nadie puede negarse a eso, paso por ti en media hora – _ahora sonreía levemente

_S: ¿Estás seguro?_

_Cy: Claro, además parece que Chico Bestia está un poco ocupado en este momento – _dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Cyborg salió de la habitación y se dirigió al garaje, al parecer no todo estaba perdido para su verde amigo, salió en dirección a la ciudad, dispuesto a disfrutar el día y despejar su mente de todos los problemas que habían en la torre. Recordó cuantas dificultades había pasado a lo largo de su vida y pensó en cuan diferente era todo ahora, sonrió al llegar a la ciudad y ver a Sarah, ella también se veía muy feliz de verlo; si algo merecía Cyborg, era ser feliz…

...

**Vaya, Raven realmente puede ser cruel con Chico Bestia, pero sé que en el fondo lo quiere mucho y siempre lo ha visto como su mejor amigo :D tanto en la serie como en el cómic**

**Quise poner algo de Cyborg, ya que casi nunca está en escena :( y yo realmente adoro a Cyborg (quiero un hermano así T-T)**

**Bueno, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar :D hasta la próxima**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos :D al fin tuve el tiempo para actualizar :S eso de trabajar es pesado XD**

**Al fin sabrán qué es lo que perturba a Raven y a Chico Bestia :D espero no ser demasiado predecible T-T, y qué es lo que pasó después del beso *-***

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen T-T**

...

En la oscura habitación de la gótica, se encontraban Chico Bestia y Raven, quien estaba sentada en su cama, él, parado frente a ella la miraba un tanto asustado, más por el hecho de que estaba dudoso de cuál sería su respuesta. Habían cerrado las cortinas y ahora la única luz que tenían, provenía de las velas a lo largo de los muebles distribuidos en el recinto de la chica, no se atrevían a verse a los ojos pero tenían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido aun cuando no quisieran, para eso se habían encerrado.

Raven estaba muy confundida por el hecho de haber correspondido al beso de su amigo, ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba, pero estaba segura de que no se repetiría, no quería lastimarlo, tal como Jason había hecho con ella

_Rv: Eso no debió pasar, déjame en paz Chico Bestia. No necesito esto…_

_CB: Si no debió pasar… ¿por qué pasó entonces, Rae?_

_Rv: ¡Tú lo provocaste! _

_CB: Pero tú correspondiste…_

_Rv: Estoy muy mal, no debes malinterpretar nada de lo que haga, yo… no sé qué es lo que quiero_

Chico Bestia la miró, tal vez si había malinterpretado todo pero… ¿qué si no?, ¿qué si ella era quien no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía?, ¿podría él vivir con la duda?, ¿podría ella? Estaba completamente confundido, debían aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, además, él tal vez era el único que sabía lo que ella estaba enfrentando en ese momento, ahora más que nunca debía apoyarla. No la dejaría sola, aun si esto significaba que nunca sería correspondido.

_CB: ¿Les dirás a los demás sobre tus exámenes?_

_Rv: No_

_CB: Pero… Raven, no puedes ocultar algo así, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán_

_Rv: ¿Crees que no lo sé?_

_CB: Sé que lo sabes, pero… lo que quiero decir es… ¿qué harás?_

Raven no dijo nada, era la primera vez que no sabía que responderle. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, doblando sus piernas mientras sujetaba sus rodillas, de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima, quería llorar pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

_Rv: Yo… no lo sé… tengo miedo… – _hizo una pausa –_ Chico Bestia, estoy aterrada – _al fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos

_CB: Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, por el momento yo creo que lo mejor es decirles a los demás – _se acercó y tomó sus manos, estrechándolas tiernamente

_Rv: ¿Y cómo lo hago?_

_CB: Sólo así Rae, dilo, simple y sencillo_

Todo parecía tan simple para él, siempre era así, eso era algo que Raven odiaba de Chico Bestia pero a la vez era algo que ella le envidiaba, quería poder actuar sin sentir culpas, ni tener preocupaciones por las consecuencias ni el mañana, pero las cosas no eran así, la vida no era tan simple y menos para alguien como ella. Pero había algo de razón en lo que él decía, era el momento de hablar con los demás, tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta de la verdad y ella no soportaría que alguien la juzgara, aunque lo más probable era que lo harían en cuanto se los dijera.

Chico Bestia notó la preocupación y la ansiedad en sus ojos, se sentía frustrado, los ojos que lo hipnotizaron y lo enamoraron desde años atrás, ahora no tenían ningún brillo, lucían apagados y tristes, no soportaba verla así. Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por su mente pero no sabía si debía expresarla, no era el momento indicado así que no dijo nada, esperaría a la resolución a la que su querida Raven llegara.

Ambos continuaron hablando, él la escuchó atentamente, incluso bromearon un poco, y después de un par de horas, al fin se encaminaron para hablar con el resto de los titanes.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Robin y Starfire estaban en la estancia, viendo una película. Durante todo el día habían estado un tanto deprimidos, no habían podido darles a sus amigos la noticia sobre su compromiso, sus amigas habían peleado, Terra se había ido y Chico Bestia estaba inconsciente, o eso era lo que creían, no tenían ánimos para moverse siquiera. El mundo se les venía encima o eso pensaban los novios.

Estuvieron así hasta el atardecer, Cyborg llegó más o menos en ese horario y se sentó cerca de ellos pero no a su lado para "no interrumpir", salir con Sarah le había servido de mucho y se notaba más tranquilo. Miró a su líder y a la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa y después desvió su vista hacia la pantalla, iba a ver la televisión con sus amigos cuando decidió levantarse por palomitas y otros snacks, no sin ofrecerles algo antes.

Apenas se dirigía a la cocina cuando llegaron Raven y Chico Bestia, los dos se veían serios y pensativos, eso lo preocupó, aunque recordó lo que había visto en las pantallas y eso lo hizo sonreír cual cómplice silencioso. Se acercaron a Cyborg y le pidieron que los acompañara a donde se encontraba la pareja, su tono de voz no aparentaba mucho lo que mostraban sus falsas sonrisas y él dejó lo que estaba haciendo para seguir a sus amigos.

La pareja se sorprendió al ver al metamorfo despierto, más por el hecho de que no se habían percatado antes de eso y nadie les había avisado pero no le dijeron nada, estaba bien y era eso lo que importaba; todos se sentaron como habían hecho la noche anterior, excepto que Raven esta vez estaba sentada en la mesita de café, a un lado de Chico Bestia, se respiraba tensión pura en el ambiente.

Robin quitó la película, estaba extremadamente serio, eso tal vez complicaría las cosas. Starfire estaba triste pero tuvo una idea que la animó un poco, aprovechándose de la situación, le revelaría a sus amigos ahí reunidos algo que ansiaba desde hacía un día **(N/A: tomen en cuenta lo desesperada que es Star T-T, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ella)**

_Rb: ¿Y bien? – _desde hacía algún tiempo le daba por hablar golpeado

_CB: Cálmate Robin, no la presiones_

_Rb: Tú mejor no hables Chico Bestia, nadie está contento con lo que hiciste_

_CB: No hables por todos, ¡no eres todos!_

_Rb: No pero…_

_St: ¡Basta! No comencemos otra discusión, por favor_

Eso fue suficiente para calmarlos, el tono que Star usaba para pedir algo era infalible, sobre todo si de Robin se trataba.

_Rv: Yo… tengo algo que decirles – _hablaba de una manera lenta y seria

_Cy: ¿De qué se trata?_

_Rv: Yo… – _sus ojos se cristalizaron, era algo realmente difícil de decir, Chico Bestia notó esto y tomó su mano, dándole fuerzas y confianza

_CB: Dilo Rae, simple y sencillo – _decía en un susurro, a la vez que le sonreía cariñosamente

La chica lo miró, eran pocas palabras pero el tono dulce con el que las dijo fue suficiente para alentarla a hablar, aun cuando ella no sabía qué hacer con él, Chico Bestia había demostrado que a pesar de todo, la amaría y la apoyaría infinita e incondicionalmente. Haciendo otra pausa dramática, los miró a todos y abrió los labios lentamente para darles una gran noticia.

…

_Rv: Yo… estoy embarazada_

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, nunca lo habrían imaginado **(N/A: Aunque yo sé que todos ya se lo esperaban XD)**, Raven era una chica muy seria y responsable, era madura e inteligente y que algo así le sucediera no era algo que pasaría desapercibido, era simplemente increíble.

Y ahora, solo quedaba esperar sus respuestas…

...

**XD y yo también me quedaré esperando respuestas :D espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews ^^ y disculparme por tardar tanto, es que trabajo en el turno nocturno y no me deja tiempo para escribir :(**

**Y no se desesperen por saber quien habló con Terra, eso lo sabrán después :D (sólo que no sé cuando jejeje)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola ^^ al fin he podido subir algo, REALMENTE lamento no haber podido escribir antes, aun cuando ayer mandé algunos reviews, no traía conmigo el archivo de la historia :( no me lo tomen a mal**

**Al fin verán las respuestas del equipo, a fin de cuentas creo que eran las respuestas más obvias para la historia :D (sorry por eso) y esperemos que a partir de ahora no se torne tan aburrido :( intentaré hacer la historia más interesante**

**Gracias por leer (si es que alguien aun continúa leyendo u_u), la historia viene de mi loca cabeza :D Los Jóvenes Titanes no son míos**

...

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían qué podían decir, estaban realmente confundidos y eso era peor para Raven, si le hubiesen dicho algo, sabría qué hacer, pero ese silencio era abrumador, no sabía si la apoyaban o no, si tendría que irse o quedarse o si simplemente ya no les importaba a sus amigos, de pronto una voz rompió aquel mutismo después de atormentarla por algunos minutos, al escuchar esas palabras sintió una profunda calma

_St: ¡Muchas felicidades, amiga mía! – _habló sinceramente, eso era algo que nadie podía dudar y se acercó a abrazarla intentando que no fuera uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos habituales

_Cy: ¡Me alegro por ti Raven! Aunque a decir verdad no me lo esperaba – _de igual manera, la abrazó

El único que se quedó en su lugar fue Robin, permaneció serio, no lucía enojado sino reflexivo. Para él era difícil actuar sin pensar, era algo en lo que se parecía a la empata, nadie se atrevió a decirle algo, querían y debían esperar que él fuera quien hablara primero, para no iniciar una pelea

_Rb: Raven, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz por ti, pero… ¿quién es el padre? ¿Es Jason?_

_Rv: Creo que esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy obvia Robin… – _hizo una pausa mientras miraba a todos pero finalmente sólo a Chico Bestia lo vio a los ojos – _mi hijo no tiene un padre, sólo me tiene a mí y no necesita a nadie más… aunque realmente espero que tenga a sus tíos a su lado – _sonrió levemente

_Cy: Claro que los tendrá, no dejaré a mi sobrinito o sobrinita desamparado_

_St: ¡Ohh! ¡Me muero de ganas por conocer a tu pequeño Bongorf! - _Dijo extremadamente emocionada **(N/A: Raro en ella ¿No? D: Por cierto, no sé si era la palabra y la ortografía correcta pero creo que se entiende que me refiero al bebé XD)**

Raven se había liberado de un gran peso, el tener el apoyo de sus amigos era algo invaluable, al fin recobró el brillo en sus ojos y la alegría de vivir, aun cuando Jason la había traicionado, el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas era suyo, era inocente y ella lo amaba profundamente.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta del pelinegro, independientemente de su papel como líder, Robin era su amigo, podía decirse que era algo más que eso en el sentido de que ambos eran de personalidades muy similares y su opinión era un tanto más importante para ella.

Él sólo la miró con los brazos cruzados, pensando con un semblante muy serio y hasta aterrador, se acercó a su novia y le susurró algo al oído, ella lo escuchó con una expresión un tanto seria al principio pero para cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás, Star soltó un grito que asustó a todos, para después dar varios e interminables saltitos mientras reía excitada

_St: ¡Esa es una idea maravillosa, Robin!_

_Cy: Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que piensas Robin?_

_Rb: Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero quería preguntarle algo a Star antes, Raven, estoy muy feliz por ti, sinceramente lo estoy, es solo que no lo había asimilado muy bien, me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Rv: Gracias Robin – _se acercó a darle un ligero abrazo – _todos ustedes son muy importantes para mí y me alegra tener su apoyo_

_CB: ¿Y qué es eso que tenías que preguntarle a Star?_

_Cy: Si, yo también quiero saber_

_Rb: Creo que Star debe decírselos_

_St: Amigos, hagamos una fiesta para informar a todos nuestros amigos sobre esta gloriosa noticia y también para darles otra muy importante que quería comentarles ayer_

_Rv: Ammm Starfire, no me siento cómoda haciendo público mi embarazo_

_St: Ohh, ¿pero por qué Raven? ¿No estás feliz por tu pequeño Bongorf?_

_Rv: Claro que sí, pero no tengo por qué gritarlo a los cuatro vientos_

_Rb: Bueno, sólo era una propuesta, igual tenía pensado que diéramos una fiesta para nuestros amigos, queremos contarles algo muy importante_

Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg los miraron extrañados, querían preguntar algo pero Starfire no los dejó

_St: ¡Es una sorpresa! Todos lo sabrán el día de la fiesta_

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Mientras Robin y Starfire platicaban con Raven, Cyborg se acercó a Chico Bestia, quería hablar con él desde hacía varias horas y aprovechando que se había separado de Raven, se dispuso a hacerlo. Estaba feliz por su hermanita pero le preocupaba saber qué era lo que pensaba de todo el asunto, a final de cuentas él la amaba y un bebé no era un tema sencillo.

_Cy: Vaya, no puedo creerlo, Raven está embarazada… – _comenzó hablando tranquilamente – _pero tú ya lo sabías ¿no es así?_

_CB: Si – _tenía una sonrisa triste, estaba feliz por Raven pero realmente hubiera deseado que las cosas no fueran así –_ me enteré ayer que la fui a buscar para hablar con ustedes_

_Cy: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_CB: No lo sé, pero nunca la dejaré sola, eso sí puedo asegurarlo_

_Cy: Tal vez ahora si tendrás una oportunidad Bestita – _dijo sonriente **(N/A: Claro ¬¬ él sabía lo del pasillo)** – _pero… piensa bien antes de actuar y esta vez no dejes todo para último momento_

_CB: Claro que no viejo – _dijo con una gran sonrisa – _ya aprendí mi lección hace dos años_

Después de eso se acercaron a los demás y continuaron platicando acerca de la fiesta, intentaron descubrir la sorpresa que les tenia Star y Robin pero sin resultado alguno y siguieron bromeando. Al fin las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad y eso hizo muy felices a todos. Aun a pesar de que Terra se había ido y no en las mejores circunstancias, sabían que ella algún día superaría el dolor que sentía y tal vez, sólo tal vez, volvería para formar parte del equipo nuevamente, solo era cuestión de darle tiempo.

La fiesta sería dentro de una semana, lo cual daba tiempo a convencer a Raven de anunciar lo de su embarazo y que avisaran con tiempo a todos sus amigos para que asistieran sin falta.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Cerca de las diez de la noche, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Chico Bestia estuvo en la suya, caminando de un lado a otro y pensando, no sabía que podía hacer. Por un lado estaba feliz porque finalmente había apoyado a Raven y le había confesado sus sentimientos. ¡Incluso la había besado! Se tumbó en su cama para recordar ese momento y cerró los ojos para visualizarlo, había sido el momento más maravilloso de su vida, si moría en ese instante igual lo habría hecho feliz.

Recordó como ella al principio trató de alejarlo pero finalmente correspondió y lo abrazó, sus labios eran suaves y se movían delicadamente, al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Y también se acordó de cómo ahora el brillo en sus ojos había vuelto después de haber hablado con todos sus amigos, ella tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran lo que más amaba de ella y había sufrido bastante al verlos opacos y tristes o incluso llorosos en ocasiones.

Pero después le vino a la cabeza esa otra realidad, Raven estaba embarazada, su hijo era de otro hombre y eso lo hizo sufrir. Pero aun cuando él odiaba de sobremanera al inútil de Jason, ese bebé era ahora solo de su amada, ella lo había dicho y no sólo a él, sino a todos sus amigos y por ese simple hecho, él estaría ahí para los dos, esa era la decisión que había tomado, aun cuando Raven lo rechazara, él estaría siempre a su lado para apoyarla y protegerla

Así que se levantó y se dirigió a buscar a Cyborg, él era su mejor amigo y sin duda le ayudaría a lograrlo, debía formular un plan y cumplirlo al pie de la letra si es que quería al fin conquistar a Raven. Nada lo detendría, no dejaría pasar demasiado tiempo esta vez

...

**Awww :3 adoro a Chico Bestia (¿y quién no? XD)**

**Quiero decirle a Ale Crow Manson que lamento no haber respondido antes los reviews T-T por favor, no los hagas tan cortos, me encanta leer todo lo que comentas :D, es sólo que no recuerdo que hayas preguntado algo en específico y no puedo dar spoilers XD**

**Y a los demás reviews les mando muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo. No desesperen :) aunque parezca que lo he dejado no es así ^^ terminaré este fic sí porque sí :D**

**Gracias por leer ^^ hasta el próximo capítulo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vaya, al fin tuve algo de tiempo para escribir algo T-T sorry, no es mi intención tardar tanto pero el trabajo ha estado muy exigente últimamente :/ sé que es un capítulo algo corto pero mi cerebro no dio para más :S espero que les guste ^^**

**No han pasado suficientes cosas en mi vida como para decir que ellos la llevan fácil XD pero al fin veremos un poco más de RaexCB :3 aunque no sé si sea como lo esperan u_u**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen :(**

**...**

Llegó el día, todos se dedicaron a preparar todo para la fiesta, nuevamente habían invitado a todos sus amigos, los Titanes Este y los honorarios, estuvieron toda la mañana con los preparativos y otras cosas. Starfire se encargó de dar aviso de la fiesta, Robin se encargó de la comida, Cyborg del sonido y Chico Bestia de la decoración, Raven le ayudaría, puesto que nadie quería que hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios pero finalmente él le dijo que podría solo y que si se sentaba a leer, no la molestaría.

Chico bestia había estado tratando constantemente de acercarse a Raven pero por alguna razón ella lo evadía y lo alejaba. Claro que eso no lo desalentaba, siempre había sido así y nunca se había rendido y era obvio que jamás lo haría. Aun cuando por un momento se resignó, nunca dejó de amarla, estaba completamente consciente de sus sentimientos y estaba seguro de que en algún momento ella correspondería o eso era lo que esperaba.

Mientras decoraban, él no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, ella simplemente leía en el sofá

_CB: Oye Rae, ¿qué te parece este adorno?_

_Rv: Pon lo que quieras, me da igual – _su tono no era grosero, lo dijo monótonamente, sin despegar su mirada del libro

_CB: Awww está bien… – _dijo desanimado, con las orejas bajas

5 minutos después…

_CB: Rae, ¿Crees que se vea bien aquí? – _decía con su habitual sonrisa

_Rv: Ponlo donde quieras_

10 minutos después…

_CB: Rae, ¿Crees que estos bocadillos de tofu les gusten a todos?_

_Rv: Eres el único que los comerá al final_

_CB: Si, eso es cierto – _se rascó la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente

10 minutos después…

_CB: Mira Rae, ya llegó Cy con el equipo de sonido, ¿qué te parece?_

_Rv: Bien – _ya no sonaba tan tranquila

10 minutos después…

_CB: Hey Rae, ¿crees que falten globos?_

_Rv: Para mí son suficientes y ¡ya déjame leer, Chico Bestia! _– ya se había exasperado

_CB: Está bien, no te enojes – _decía nerviosamente, mientras movía sus manos como tratando de minimizar la reacción de la gótica

Y es que él se sentía completamente nervioso, tenía que preguntarle una larga lista de cosas a Raven, pero todas se derivaban de una única, gran e importante pregunta principal. Si ella respondía que sí, podría preguntar lo demás libremente y estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, pero si la respuesta era no, su mundo se acabaría en ese preciso momento. Recordó un poco de la noche anterior…

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Chico Bestia (POV)

El metamorfo salió de su habitación corriendo, en dirección a la de Cyborg, él era mejor para solucionar problemas, aun cuando era algo de tipo sentimental, Chico Bestia estaba seguro de que al menos tener la opinión de alguien más le despejaría su mente. Llegó hasta su puerta y le dio algunos golpes un tanto desesperado, porque no escuchaba respuesta y pegó su oreja para que fuese más claro todo

_CB: ¿¡Cy!? ¿Estás ahí? – _dijo aun pegado a la puerta

_Cy: No – _en efecto, Cyborg estaba detrás de Chico Bestia

_CB: ¡Ahhh! –_ pegó un grito mientras saltaba – ¡_viejo, no hagas eso! Casi me matas del susto_

_Cy: Jajajajaja, ¡debiste ver tu cara! – _una lagrimita salió de su ojo y se la quitó para dejar de reír - _¿qué sucede, Bestita?_

_CB: ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? – _susurró mientras volteaba para todos lados

_Cy: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo aquí?_

_CB: Bueno, primero, es un pasillo, segundo, tengo algo muy importante que contarte y tercero, no quiero que nadie lo sepa – _decía mientras contaba con sus dedos – _al menos no por ahorita_

_Cy: De acuerdo, pero vayamos por unas pizzas, muero de hambre_

_CB: Mmm… está bien – _dijo no muy convencido

Ya en la pizzería…

_CB: ¿Qué crees que debería hacer entonces? – _preguntó algo triste, aun cuando le había contado cuales eran sus intenciones a Cy, todavía no llegaban a una solución que lo convenciera

_Cy: Bueno Bestita, es algo simple, esta es una decisión que les concierne sólo a Raven y a ti, tú no puedes decidir nada sin preguntarle antes a ella qué es lo que quiere, sobretodo siendo Raven de quien hablamos – _dijo con una gran sonrisa – _habla con ella, pregúntale qué es lo que quiere y después sólo respeta su decisión_

_CB: Pero… ¿y si me dice que no?_

_Cy: Bueno, ya te lo ha dicho antes ¿no? – _Le sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja –_ Y no entiendo cómo te preocupa eso si eres la persona más necia que conozco, junto con Raven y Robin – _dijo mientras le fruncía el ceño

_CB: ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto_

_Cy: Acéptalo, eres muy persistente y necio y tal vez eso te ayude…_

Fin de POV

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Chico Bestia se sacudió un poco para dejar de pensar en eso, Cyborg le había dicho algo muy cierto, él sólo tenía que preguntarle a Raven qué era lo que ella quería, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser eso? **(N/A: Creo que después de unos segundos es bastante obvia la respuesta ¿no?)** pero de pronto recordó que ella ya le había dado la respuesta y eso lo deprimió. Raven simplemente no sabía lo que quería, aun cuando ella era madura y eso, cuando se trataba de una gran decisión le costaba elegir un camino, sobre todo cuando se sentía presionada.

Sonrió al pensar que a pesar de tener ese pequeño defecto, para él seguía siendo la mujer más perfecta que conocía, aun cuando tenía ese carácter tan difícil y ser tan opuesta a él, sabía que nunca dejaría de amarla, sin importarle nada. Ella podría destruir sus ilusiones, abandonarlo, volver con Jason o lo que fuese pero si antes de eso le dedicaba una mirada o una sonrisa cariñosa, él aceptaría todo sin pensarlo. Se sentía un tanto patético por pensar de una manera tan pesimista pero se dio cuenta de que por ella, haría lo que fuera

Pero había llegado el momento de hablar, no podía seguir guardándose las cosas

_CB: Oye Rae, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_Rv: ¿Sobre qué Chico Bestia?_

_CB: Es algo importante, te lo prometo_

Raven dudó algunos segundos pero la expresión seria y el tono suplicante de voz con el que se lo había pedido el chico la convenció, además de que tenía curiosidad por lo que fuera que quería discutir su amigo. En parte esa idea no le agradaba por toda la situación del beso, en especial porque ella le correspondió y suplicó mentalmente que él no tocara el tema. Chico Bestia le hizo algunas señas porque ya había guardado silencio demasiado tiempo y tomó su mano para guiarla a su habitación.

**...**

**Awww :3 realmente adoro a Chico Bestia :D esperemos que todo salga bien para él ^^ (y es en serio :S si lo espero porque no sé cómo continuar XD)**

**No se desesperen porque me tarde en escribir, no dejaré mi fic, aunque me tome más tiempo de lo esperado :( y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ sólo por eso lo seguiré XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos :D! si, sé que no tengo vergüenza por haber aparecido después de tanto tiempo y simplemente decir hola XD es sólo que tuve varios inconvenientes laborales, personales y escolares T-T pero al fin está todo bajo control, por decirlo así :)**

**Quise escribir lo más pronto posible pero al retomar el fin cambié algunas cosas que no me gustaban mucho, así que espero que haya quedado mejor. no fue mi mejor momento de inspiración pero espero les guste**

**Pido una disculpa T-T aunque no la merezca**

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen (como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas XD)**

Llegado el atardecer, comenzaron a llegar los invitados, la mayoría, por no decir todos ellos, no sabían realmente el motivo de la celebración así que no había nadie que no preguntara al llegar a qué se debía. Pero ninguno recibía respuesta alguna; en la estancia se encontraban Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Raven, ésta última se encontraba sentada en el sofá, parecía tener la mirada perdida y distante y no quería realmente hablar con nadie pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Starfire, ella era su mejor amiga, a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes y si este era un día importante para ella, se quedaría ahí.

Todos los demás platicaban o bailaban y ella permanecía ahí en todo momento, de pronto Cyborg se acercó a ella, tenía un vaso con té helado y un tarro con una bebida que tenía un atractivo color azul y le ofreció el primero, después le preguntó tranquilamente si podía sentarse a su lado, Raven sólo asintió levemente y le dio las gracias.

_Cy: Sólo quería preguntarte cómo estabas – _dijo mientras le daba algunos sorbos a su bebida

_Rv: Estoy bien, me siento bien y apenas pueda iré a hacerme un chequeo, quiero que todo esté en orden_

_Cy: Sabes que eso me alegra Raven, pero no es a lo que me refería_

_Rv: Ahhh – _hizo una pausa, después habló de una manera bastante nerviosa, no quería tocar el tema pero no podría evitarlo –_ ¿Te refieres a Chico Bestia? – _dijo suspirando resignada

_Cy: Exactamente, escucha Raven, yo sé que Chico Bestia es muy inmaduro, es infantil y muy rara vez se toma las cosas en serio pero sé que en las cuestiones sentimentales no hay nada que lo confunda – _Raven escuchaba atentamente, con su misma expresión seria –_ Puede parecer que para él todo es un juego, pero él en verdad te ama, desde que lo conozco he visto que siempre ha estado a tu lado, en un principio tal vez fue un sentimiento de cariño y amistad pero con el tiempo fue tornándose en algo más fuerte_

_Rv: Aun así, es difícil creerle Cyborg, no por el hecho de creerle sino porque estamos hablando de mí. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Chico Bestia, estoy embarazada de Jason y él es muy diferente a mí, tal vez sólo sea algo momentáneo_

_Cy: Eso no es cierto, él te ama, por ser como eres, deberías haber escuchado todo lo que decía de ti, cuando no lo escuchabas eras el único tema de conversación. Además eso no es algo de hace un mes o dos, él te ama desde hace años_

_Rv: ¿Entonces por qué nunca dijo nada?_

_Cy: Lo iba a hacer el día en que comenzaste tu relación con Jason_

_Rv: ¿Y por qué tú nunca me dijiste nada?_

_Cy: Porque él me lo pidió, además eso es algo que sólo le correspondía a Bestita decirte_

_Rv: Aun así, las cosas son como son, no puedo estar con él_

_Cy: ¿Por qué no? ¿No lo amas, cierto?_

_Rv: A decir verdad…_

_St: ¡Amigos! – _Gritó para llamar la atención de todos, había llegado la hora de anunciar su compromiso y estaba muy entusiasmada – _por favor, acérquense para darles una maravillosa noticia, esa es la razón por la que los reunimos_

Tal vez esa conversación terminaría en otra ocasión, había llegado el momento de conocer la gran sorpresa que les tenían preparados su líder y la pelirroja, Cyborg quedó aun así un tanto extrañado pues Raven no respondió a su última pregunta y no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por su mejor amigo. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermanita y se dispusieron a hacer lo indicado por la alienígena.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Tardaron un poco pero todos hicieron lo indicado, Chico Bestia llegó justo en ese momento y se acercó a la multitud, se veía un tanto triste pero aun así, trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, logró ver a Raven a un lado de Cyborg y decidió acercarse a ellos para escuchar qué era lo que la pareja quería decirles.

_Rb: Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche, es algo que en verdad nos hace sentir muy felices, sé que no es desconocido para nadie el hecho de que mantengo una relación de noviazgo con Starfire y hoy queremos informarles algo muy importante – _volteó a ver a Star, para que continuara la frase **(N/A: qué cursis son, ¿no?)**

_St: ¡Vamos a casarnos! – _su sonrisa era inigualable, al fin lo había sacado de su pecho **(N/A: XD al fin…)** y lo mejor era que todos sus amigos estaban presentes

La respuesta de todos fue obvia, la mayoría estaban muy felices, habían algunos celosos entre la multitud pero finalmente todos felicitaron a la pareja, era verdad que no era una sorpresa para la mayoría pero si fue algo que no esperaban hasta dentro de algunos años. Después de un par de minutos, los miembros del grupo se dispersaron, los hombres se fueron por su lado y las mujeres hicieron lo mismo, para conversar más del tema o de algún otro que tuvieran en común.

... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...

Starfire se acercó a Raven, quien de nuevo se había ido a sentar al sillón, ya no habían tenido mucho tiempo de conversación desde que ella le había informado de su embarazo y en parte la extrañaba, era su amiga y quería decirle que la apoyaba en todo y en todo momento.

_St: Raven, ¿estás bien?_

_Rv: Claro que sí, es sólo que estoy algo cansada_

_St: ¿Es por tu pequeño Bongorf?_

_Rv: Creo que si_

_St: Respecto a eso, ¿hay algún problema con que demos esa noticia también?_

_Rv: A decir verdad no me siento cómoda haciendo público mi embarazo Starfire_

_St: Pero esto no sería público, sólo sería con nuestros amigos_

_Rv: No lo sé…_

_St: Además es un buen momento, todos están aquí reunidos_

_Rv: Pero…_

_St: Ohh por favor – _le suplicó con ambas manos entrelazadas, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y con un tono de voz que Raven no pudo tolerar

_Rv: Mmm… – _realmente no quería pero finalmente… – _de acuerdo_

Starfire pegó un pequeño grito de alegría, se levantó rápidamente y volvió a llamar a todos, al igual que la primera vez, se formó un pequeño círculo, todos se preguntaban qué era lo que la alienígena quería, ya que la noticia de su matrimonio ya la había dado y no creían que habría algún otro motivo más fuerte que ese, como no decían nada, se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos.

_St: Amigos, hay otra noticia muy especial que deben conocer, es algo sobre Raven – _volteó a verla y le sonrió – _vamos Raven, díselos_

Raven se puso muy nerviosa, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella y no sabía cómo comenzar, miró a todos a los ojos, recorriendo lentamente cada par de ellos, de pronto su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Chico Bestia y extrañamente sintió mucha confianza, él le transmitía cierta tranquilidad a pesar de que nunca se callaba y nunca la dejaba en paz.

Sintió un poco de escalofríos, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir pero pensó que solo eran los nervios porque al final si se había decidido a comunicarle a sus amigos sobre lo de su embarazo o tal vez por el embarazo en sí. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar pausadamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_Rv: Yo… quiero decirles que – _hizo una ligera pausa y después lo soltó con una ligera sonrisa, aunque para su rostro y personalidad si era demasiado grande –_ voy a tener un bebé_

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente escucharon las puertas abrirse y una voz que daba la única respuesta a esa otra gran noticia

_¿?: Vaya… esa sí que es una gran noticia, Raven_

La multitud se abrió paso, tanto para poder ver como para permitirle a Raven visualizar a la persona que había expresado esas palabras tan cínicas, la voz era conocida por todos y no esperaban esa visita, era, hasta cierto punto indeseada y sorpresiva pero para nadie había sido tan brusco como para Raven

**...**

**D: quien será esa visita indeseada? (pregunta estándar sin sentido ni validez, pero bueno...)**

**Awww :3 al fin Starfire pudo dar la gran noticia (lo cual ya me había desesperado hasta a mí) creo que hacen demasiadas fiestas últimamente en esa torre, no lo creen? y qué pasará con Bestita? (espero que esté bien u.u)**

**De nuevo me disculpo por mi lentitud y mi parcial abandono del fic, procuraré que no pase de nuevo ;)**

**...**

**es en serio o.o**

**... **

**de verdad T-T**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ;D**


End file.
